To Boldly go where no Puff has gone before
by James of Vale
Summary: The PPG and RRB are left stranded in another quadrant in the galaxy after an accident.They encounter adventures while bound for home. Rated "R" for graphic violence and language.Updated! CH 10! STORY COMPLETE!
1. The Starship Dynamo

To Boldly Go Where No Puff Has Gone Before

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls and their related content, as they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon network. I also do not own anything that is related to the Star trek Universe, which are created by Paramount Pictures. However I do own the idea for the design of the Starship, the USS _Dynamo_, and several made up alien races scattered throughout the galaxy. Everything else, like the galaxy quadrants, warp drives…etc belong to startrek.

A/N:This is a slightly similar Powerpuff Girls version of the "Startrek Voyager" series. There is bound to be some violence, so this will be rated "R" in later chapters for graphic scenes and language.

And now on with the story!!

Chapter 1: The Starship _Dynamo_

It was an ordinary day in Townsville. The same routine keeps going back and forth for the Powerpuff girls and their super powered boyfriends, the Rowdyruff boys. The boys would routinely patrol the west side of town, while the girls handle the east. And they would switch after 2 hours, meeting in the skies above city hall. There they would give their sweet hearts an occasional kiss and would give their reports on their patrols, then they would give a brief farewell and continue their patrols as before.

But while this boring routine was going on, Professor Utonium was hard at work at something that will revolutionize the technology on space travel. In the lab, the Professor was standing behind a console that controls the secured environment inside a testing chamber. Inside the chamber a huge device, about the size of an elephant was being tested. It was a giant tube like object with slots that looked like it would fit small cylindrical, containers. The Professor moved the controls around, gingerly controlling the robotic arms inside to insert several cylinders of pure plasma into the object's slots. "There, that's the last cylinder. Now, let's begin the test…charging device with plasma energy cells…check..." He spoke to himself as he went over checks as the test was getting ready to begin. The Device became fully charged, as Professor pressed a button, revealing a doorway inside the testing chamber. On his console, it showed that the door way leads to a 900-mile long tunnel. As soon as he watched the tunnel's doors flung open, he pressed the button that was labeled "Launch."

The Tube object released a bright blue flash from the rear as it suddenly accelerated at an incredible rate. One nanosecond later, the computer automatically shut down the "engine", just before it would crash into the wall at the end of the tunnel. Already, the console was coming out with the readouts, and listed that the object has reached the speed of light in less than one nanosecond, and after one whole nanosecond, the "engine" has already reached the end of the tunnel. "Incredible! I have perfected the first faster-than-light engine! This will revolutionize space travel! I think I'll name it the Utonium Warp Drive!" The professor smiled happily as he keyed in the controls to have the warp drive engine brought back from the tunnel back into the lab. A nanosecond later, the warp engine was back in the test chamber. It was steaming as half of the cylinders on the machine were completely drained.

The next five months went off uneventful for the kids as usual, until the Professor let them know about his most recent creation. The professor had spent the past 5 months putting the warp engine he has invented into an actual starship, complete with other features. The ship itself was a very slick looking ship. It was about quarter mile in diameter and about 3 stories high. The ship itself consisted of a main module that looked like a bald eagle's head, and it was attached with a crescent shaped wing on each side. At the back of the main module, were five thrusters that were about a yard wide in diameter for each thruster. They were the primary propulsion for the ship when it is not traveling at faster-than-light speeds. The ship was complete with airlocks, a matter transporter, 2 shuttlecrafts in the rear shuttle bay, and the main bridge with the latest of exploration equipment the Professor had ever created. He told the kids to blindfold themselves as he led them down to the lab's hangar.

Bubbles could hardly hold her excitement as she was led to the lab while holding hands with Boomer. She keeps giggling and saying, "Are we there yet professor?" every couple seconds. For about the 5th time, Buttercup was getting annoyed, "Geez!! Just be patient Bubbles!!" She shouted at her sister. Bubbles was about to cry as she whimpers behind the blindfold. She was comforted as Boomer squeezed her hand softly. Using ultra hearing to pinpoint where Buttercup was hovering at, she faced her head towards Buttercup and did a raspberry. Her sister just growled and continued floating with Butch's hand in tow.

Blossom was in the lead with Brick as they followed the Professor's voice as they hovered blind. "Are we almost there?" "Just a few more feet!" The professor chimed. "You may take them off now." The professor spoke, as he pressed a button to open the hangar doors. The kids took off their blindfolds and looked at the massive ship with bewilderment and excitement. "Whoa!!!" The Rowdyruff boys flew up to it, as they muttered again and again how cool and sweet it looked. "I present you, the USS _Dynamo_!!" The professor exclaimed. The professor took them onboard the ship through the airlock on the port side of the ship's bow. He showed them the specs of the ship and wants them to take it up into orbit for its maiden voyage to Pluto and test the rest of the systems. The girls were really excited and yet, they were worried about defending Townsville after they are gone. "No problem! With what the professor said, with the warp thingy, the _Dynamo_ is probably the fastest ship there is!! We'll be home before anyone notices we're gone!" Brick exclaimed, as he really wanted to go see space and experience the sheer power of warp speed.

Eventually, Blossom and the other girls accepted and they went to pack. As the girls packed supplies, the professor was showing Brick the main controls at the helm. It was decided that Brick and Blossom would man the helm and communications at the main controls, as the other stayed behind in their seats and monitor the other less important systems that are usually located in the back of the ship, like Engineering. So, the made Brick the Captain and helmsman, Blossom as his 1st officer, Butch at the engineering station, Buttercup at tactical, Bubbles and Boomer at the science stations.

As everyone got familiarized with their station, the professor noticed that Buttercup was disappointed after she realized that her tactical station was not armed with weapon controls. "This ship looks so cool and kick ass, and you didn't include weapons!?" The professor said sorry that he didn't include any and also told her to watch her language. Buttercup just stuck out her tongue and said, "then how are we going to defend ourselves…if there is any need." The professor said at first, that there is a low chance they need weapons in the solar system, and the vessel is a science exploration vessel, the ship is equipped with evasive high speed maneuvering that would allow the ship to twist and turn in tight areas. He told her she would be able to make sure this is possible, as she is the one who controls how the ship's crescent wings contract into and extend from the main module when the maneuverings are taking place. She understood later and said that is a cool feature.

The professor opened the roof opening of the underground hangar as he stayed inside an observation station, watching the ship inside the main hangar. The kids have strapped themselves already to the seats, and Brick was going over pre-flight preparations.

"Engineering?" He asked, and Butch replied with "check!" and so on with the other stations. Brick then checked to make sure the fuel cells are primed and filled. He spoke into the radio, notifying the professor. "Control, the is _Dynamo,_ I am activating the main thrusters now on 5…4…3…2...1!" Brick pressed a button, and a loud hum could be heard from the back of the ship, increasing in intensity as the engines powered up and all other systems read optimal conditions.

"_Dynamo_, You are clear for launch!" The professor shouted into the radio. Brick nodded and pulled up on the main controls, as he increased the throttle. The Ship rocked forward a bit as it rose vertically up the opening that was opened and out into open sky. The ship's bow tilted about 80 degrees up towards space, as Brick cranked the throttle to max. The 5 thrusters roared with full power as the ship zoomed upward very quickly. The ship entered orbit and Brick slowed down. He had seen the air rush outside the ship very quickly and he thought, "_Wow, this ship is so cool, such an velocity would generate a lot of turbulence, but this ship is going up so smoothly!_"

The Professor's face lit up the communications screen after Blossom opened it. "Good, it's working properly," as he could see the kids sitting at their stations, each wearing a thermal suit like uniform that will be worn inside their space suits whenever they need to step outside. "Now, line the ship to course 130-34. That would take you straight to Pluto, while gliding over the asteroid belt. Begin the pre warp flight systems, Blossom will assist you at that." Brick nodded and the two of them pressed 2 blue buttons on their console. Outside the ship, just above the thrusters, two large panels slid open and a giant tube engine came out of each of the open panels. It was the warp engines. They began to glow with a hue of red and blue as plasma flowed out of the storage units and into the engines. The crescent wings slowly rose to a slightly slanted position as they made preparations to jump to warp.

"Ok, professor, we'll let you know when we reach Pluto!" Brick exclaimed and pressed a red button labeled "Engage warp". The ship's bow appeared to stretch forward as the ship lurched forward and jumped into a speed level equivalent to 2 times the speed of light. As the stars streaked past them, Brick held tight on the controls, as the first warp jump was a bit unsettling. The other children were just as uncomfortable. Brick shook off the discomfort and disengage the jump just as they reached Pluto. The ship looked like a stretched rubber band being released as it "shrunk" back into its proper length. The kids had their breaths knocked out of them as they looked out the view screen. They were just orbiting Pluto. Blossom contacted the Professor with the communications station and told him that they had arrived. "That soon?! I thought it would take 10 minutes at least, you guys are already there in 2 minutes!" "I guess you underestimated your own creation Professor!" Blossom chimed as she looked at Pluto's beautiful scene.

Bubbles started using the ship's sensors to take pictures and Boomer transmitted the pictures back to earth. The pictures would safely arrive back on earth within the next minute. After Boomer had sent the pictures, he detected something off their starboard bow. "Ummm, Brick, I can't get a good enough look at the anomaly from the side sensors, you would have to turn the ship to face it, and we'll see it through the view screen." Boomer told his brother. Brick complied and turned the ship towards starboard and the anomaly came into view. They saw it at the distance but they had trouble telling what it was. Boomer zoomed in…it looked like a small wormhole. "Professor? I think we have a wormhole out here." Blossom spoke to the Professor, after he had looked up from the photos of Pluto they sent. A picture was taken and sent to him. "Hmmm, ok, Brick…see if you can get closer, and let Bubbles do a deep scan on it…" "We're on it…wait…why we're moving forward? I haven't even increased the throttle yet." Brick stammered. It dawned on them a second later that the wormhole was actually pulling them in.

Professor took the readout from the deep scan and looked up with a pale face at the view screen in his lab. He shouted to the kids, "Get out of there! That thing has a gravitational pull that's 50 times stronger than the Earth! If you get too close, your ship will be powerless to fly out!" But it was too late. Brick had already set the thrusters on full reverse, even though the ship kept being pulled forward. Bringing the ship about, Brick hoped to use the warp drive to get them out of the wormholes pull. Blossom looked her lover's grim face with horror as she watched him struggle to get the ship out. The ship rocked forward a bit, but the pull was too strong that it gave the warp engines a bit too much strain and they were shut off automatically. The engineering station and the helm station blew up in a shower of sparks as the control screen read "warp drive offline, propulsion 30 percentfunctional."

The Professor watched helplessly as the _USS Dynamo_ was pulled into the wormhole along with the kids. "no…no…this can't be!!" He yelled in despair. His latest invention, had sent his loved ones into danger. He just looked helplessly at the wormhole, where the ship had been 2 minutes back.

The ship rocked violently as it was being pulled through the wormhole. Stations were exploding , shields were barely functioning as the ship was pulled at an even faster rate than what the warp drive was capable. Brick saw that his panel in front of him and Blossom was about to blow, so he grabbed her by the arm with all his might and flung her back towards the rear of the bridge. As she flew back, the console exploded, hitting Brick with a blast that left him unconscious. He lay on the floor, with blood flowing slowly down his forehead. Despite being a Rowdyruff, such an blast was still dangerous to him.

The ship came to a stop at the other end of the wormhole and as Blossom struggled to her feet along with the others, she looked around and noticed that the bridge was a mess. Her eyes looked down at Brick, still unconscious on the floor and realized that he had saved her, as always. She flew over to him and cradled him. "Please! You must wake up! Don't die!" She pleaded as a tear was shed from her eyes, mixed with some blood from a small scratch on her face. Bubbles opened the door of the Bridge to the corridors and the kids flew Brick to sickbay. The kids arrived and were relieved to find the systems in Sickbay were still intact and powered. They placed Brick onto a bed, and the machinery did its work. After 3 minutes, it said Brick was out of critical condition and would fully recover after a night's sleep. The other kids then went on to treat each other of their wounds. Most of them had minor burns and scrapes, far less than what Brick had went through.

As Blossom hovered back into the Bridge after making sure Brick was going to be ok, and tried to work the communications systems to contact the professor. It was barely functioning and yet something was not right. The system showed no nearby communication systems that register Earth. Then as Blossom checked the astronomical chart at Bubbles science station, she was shocked to find out that they were thrown about 50 light years away from Earth, out of the Alpha Quadrant, and into what was labeled the Delta Quadrant… "_How…are we supposed to get home?_" She thought as she placed her hands over her face. She flew out of the Bridge to go to sickbay and inform the others… They are going to have a hard time planning their long journey home.

A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 1! Very moving…very sad! But things will change as the kids will find a way out of the delta quadrant, and back home to Earth. Stay tuned for the next Chapter, "First Contact". No flames and please review! This fanfic is going to become a massive one, so I would like a lot of feedback on certain ideas. Come up with some nice ideas, I might just add those ideas into the story, and give you credit, readers! Have a good day!


	2. First Contact

To Boldly Go Where No Puff Has Gone Before

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls and their related content, as they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon network. I also do not own anything that is related to the Star trek Universe, which are created by Paramount Pictures. However I do own the idea for the design of the Starship, the USS _Dynamo_, and several made up alien races scattered throughout the galaxy. Everything else, like the galaxy quadrants, warp drives…etc belong to startrek.

A/N:This is a slightly similar Powerpuff Girls version of the "Startrek Voyager" series. There is bound to be some violence, so this will be rated "R" in later chapters for graphic scenes and language.

And now on with the story!!

Chapter 2: First Contact

_"Oh no! We're being sucked in!" Brick heard Blossom yell beside him. He watched in horror as outside the view screen, the space outside Pluto was slowly being removed as the ship was being pulled backwards into the wormhole. The view of the bridge was total chaos as the ship was rocked back and forth in front of Brick eyes. The console in front of him suddenly increased in brightness and Brick saw himself grab Blossom and flung her back towards the back of the Bridge. The console exploded._

Brick snapped awake and sat straight up. Cold sweat was pouring down his face. He looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in the sickbay. Suddenly the remnants of the dream became clearer and he knew it had already happened. "Just what happened?" He spoke out loud. Blossom was asleep on the bed beside him. She awoke at his voice and looked at him. "You're awake! Thank goodness." She hovered over to give him a kiss and they embraced for a moment. Brick asked her, "What exactly happened? I don't remember anything else except me getting you to safety." She smiled and replied, "You were knocked out by that explosion. The ship exited the wormhole on the other end, and now we're stranded somewhere in the galaxy, lost I guess." She told him about the details about their whereabouts. He nodded and felt the same way, a slight sense of dread and hopelessness. "Well, we have to first try and see if we can get this ship to move again…we have to begin the first steps home."

Meanwhile Butch and Buttercup was in Engineering. Buttercup sat on a railing as she watched Butch open a panel and inspects the parts inside. It was a mess, with wires and tubes tangled and torn from their connections. Butch checked the warp engines in engineering through the warp core. The core was stable. Apparently it survived the wormhole. Butch went over to a console that was still working and typed in the instructions to begin a systems diagnostic. A list of all offline and online systems on the ship came up. Butch whistled in shock. "Damn! We have a lot of repairing to do… at least the auto repair drones are working…so we don't have to do everything, one at a time." Butch activated the auto repair drones, and panels around engineering opened up, and several hovering metal balls were released. They went over to Butch's console and scanned the list of damaged stations. They then hovered out of engineering to go around repairing the ship, while some remained to take care of the damage in engineering.

A new window opened up on Butch's console, and it showed the overall progress and time estimated to repair the entire ship to working status. "Whoa, this is cool!" Butch said. Buttercup was just glad that they could start moving soon. "In 2 hours exactly, we'll be on our way home." Butch spoke up after he dusted his hands off. "I hope so…" His girlfriend muttered, looking a bit sad. She hasn't expected this to happen. "_What's gonna happen to Townsville while we're gone? Damn it! Mojo Jojo is probably gonna take over everything!!"_ She thought to herself. Butch gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, we'll get home somehow, and they'll manage…hey that's what the police were originally designed for…they'll manage without us for a while." The two of them looked up as the hatch opened and Brick and Blossom flew in.

"What the hell was those things?!" Brick asked his brother. "Dude, they're just repair drones, chill out!" After a brief silence between the brothers, Brick spoke up again. "Are the warp engines working?" Butch shook his head, "Nope, not now. The drones are at work to restore all our systems. I have ordered them to get the propulsion systems online first." "Ok, good. I'm hungry, wanna go to the mess hall?" Brick spoke. "Darn 'bout time! I'm hungry doing all the repair work!" Butch and Buttercup responded at the same time. The 4 kids chuckled a minute later as they left the engineering room and headed for the mess hall.

The door opened and Bubbles greeted her sisters and friends. "Hey! You guys gotta try this Spaghetti!" Boomer nodded and mumbled, "Yum…Delicious!!!" "_They're eating and having a nice time…to at least put the unpleasant feelings away. Well, I guess I can't sulk forever… join them!"_ Blossom thought to herself as she saw how happy her sister looked.

While they ate, they talked about what they're going to do. "Well, we don't even have the detail star charts of this part of the galaxy…I tell you what, we're lost." Boomer explained the situation. "Not just that, we're already using a lot of provisions doing the repairs and just traveling. The warp drive can't run forever you know." Butch added. Brick thought for a moment. "Well, we do have a faint idea what course to plot to go home. Perhaps we should scan for a place with sentient life to seek help…and probably try and trade for supplies…" he suggested. Blossom looked up at the idea and said, "like a space station?" "How the hell are we going to persuade the aliens? We don't even know their language!" Buttercup objected. Bubbles glared at Buttercup and said, "Helloooo?! I have the ability to understand and speak any language! I'm a walking universal translator, have you forgotten?!" Buttercup just sighed and continued the discussion.

A thought came to Butch. "What if the aliens that we run into are hostile? We have no weapons onboard the ship." "Well, we could fly out in our suits and defend the ship. The professor has reinforced the visors to allow our eyebeams to go at full blast." Blossom added. "Well, that wouldn't be very wise…I say we should do that as a last resort." Brick commented. "Very well, you're the captain!" Boomer exclaimed.

A minute later, the computer chimed. _Propulsion systems repaired. Warp drive and primary thrusters at 100 percent efficiency._ "Great! Let's get moving!" The kids cheered all together as they rushed to the bridge. The other systems are already being 75 percent repaired. Brick took control of the helm controls after the repair drone was done with it and increased the throttle carefully. "Bubbles, see if you can scan for any life around us… let's hope we can find someone who can help." The ship moved forward as Bubbles initiated a long-range scan.

Meanwhile, some thousand kilometers away from them was a ship that had just escaped a pirate raid. The alien controlling the ship looked humanoid. He had reptilian features on his skin and face. His face looked like almost like an evolved komodo dragon.

The alien was struggling to get his ship's systems to run properly. After barely escaping the pirate raid, his ship took heavy damage. Shields had failed and the propulsion was no longer working. Life support was just on the brink of failure. The alien decided that he should send a distress signal. He pressed a button and hoped someone would come to his aid.

As the _Dynamo_ moved forward at a stable pace, Bubbles detected a ship a few thousand kilometers off their starboard side. Blossom's screen lit up and she pressed it. The computer read it as a distress call. She pressed a button to play the message and an alien voice was heard. "_Derdzas! Mesa goon Derdzas! Mokkara daj eifk!_" The kids were confused except Bubbles. She translated for her companions. _"(Help! I need help! Life support is failing!)_" Blossom noticed the signal came from the ship that Bubbles had detected. "Well, shall we Brick?" Brick nodded and turned the ship towards the location. He prepped the ship to jump to warp and jumped. The ship lurched forward and jumped. Brick then disengaged it the 15 seconds later and they appeared just off the disabled ship's bow.

The alien detected a ship dropping out of warp next to him. He nervously checked it's signature. It registered as an unidentified ship class in his database. His scans said the ship has no weapons on it so he was relieved. He opened the communications channel and hailed the ship. Bubbles voice could be heard coming from the other side, speaking in his language. _"(Don't worry, we're friendly and we'll help you out. Hold still!)_" The next moment the alien dematerialized and rematerialized in the _Dynamo's_ matter transporter. The kids waited to offer help to him there. The alien looked at them in bewilderment. He had never seen species like the ones that saved him. And interestingly, the atmosphere on their ship was breathable. He spoke his thanks. _"(Thank you for helping me. My ship was attacked by a band of Klazi pirates! If you hadn't come sooner, I would have been dead!)_" Bubbles nodded and replied, _"(You're welcome! Excuse my friends and family, they don't have the gift to understand and translate your language.)"_

The alien smiled and walked over to the kids. He took out a little round device and placed it in Bubbles hands. "_(This is an universal translator unit. Since you know both your own language and mine, perhaps it could help to add an entry of your language into the unit.)_" Bubbles nodded and took the small device. Blossom looked at her in confusion. "_I hope she knows what she's doing."_ Bubbles placed the device on her head and it applied a scan and it flashed red and then green. "(_it's done, you can give me the device now_.)" Bubbles nodded and handed the alien the device. He put it into his ear and it activated. "There we go, now I can speak your language." The other kids looked at the alien with bewilderment. "Wow, so that's what it does!" Brick commented. "Yes, it's a nice little device. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dranico, and I'm a Palaxian. And you are?"

The kids replied and introduced themselves to him. "Ah, you're female and male. The males are Brick, Butch, and Boomer. And the females are Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, correct?" The kids nodded. "Interesting names. And, Earth…I have never heard of it." "it's a long story…" Buttercup spoke. The kids told him of their predicament. "My, that is dreadful. Well, I can help you out. After all, you did save me and I owe you my life. I was shipping my cargo of goods to a space station to be sold some distance from here before I got attacked by the pirates." The kids listened to his story. "And you need a guide to get you out of this quadrant. Perhaps after I sell my goods, I'll help divert my credits to refitting your ship with necessary equipment and come aboard your ship as a guide, if I may. As my own ship is destroyed now, there is no use for me." He continued. The kids thought about it and agreed. "Great!" The _Dynamo _beamed aboard the rest of the supplies and goods that were in Dranico's ship.

At the Bridge, Dranico took a seat at the passenger seats. "My, this is some ship you have." "thanks! Now, where should I plot the course to get to that station of yours?" Dranico gave them the directions and Brick plotted the course into the computer. He and Blossom activated the warp preparation sequence. "hang on, our warp system maybe a bit different to what you're used to." "What do you mean? I've been through so many warp flights…" Dranico was cut off when the ship was pulled into a warp factor of 3. It would take them about an hour to arrive.

The kids have already found a friend and companion to act as their guide to navigate the Delta Quadrant. Soon enough, they will be able to get home. However they are unaware of the dangers that stand in their way, but nonetheless, they are prepared.

A/N: And there's the end of Chapter 2! Quite short, but that's what these chapters in this fanfic are supposed to do. But I promise you, as the plot thickens, the chapters will get slightly longer. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, "The Station"! Please Review and no flames please!


	3. The Station

To Boldly Go Where No Puff Has Gone Before

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls and their related content, as they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon network. I also do not own anything that is related to the Star trek Universe, which are created by Paramount Pictures. However I do own the idea for the design of the Starship, the USS _Dynamo_, and several made up alien races scattered throughout the galaxy. Everything else, like the galaxy quadrants, warp drives…etc belong to startrek.

A/N:This is a slightly similar Powerpuff Girls version of the "Startrek Voyager" series. There is bound to be some violence, so this will be rated "R" in later chapters for graphic scenes and language. Hey, Hairy Gregory, thanks for the reminder on the technical info, but I know how ships react. Actually, I wanted the approach to Dranico's ship to be like the "Picard" maneuver, just to close the gap of a thousand kilometers quickly. So maybe I over calculated.

And now on with the story!!

Chapter 3: The Station 

The _Dynamo_ arrived just some distance away from the station, which Dranico called Mecalon Zeta. The station was a massive structure. It looks almost like a giant, metal mushroom. The station consists of a giant dome like structure connected by a main "stem" of the mushroom like station. The stem goes down from the round dome to a series of spiraling rings. On some parts of that ring were ships of all shapes and sizes docked there. The _Dynamo _got within 200 feet, before the communications hailed them. Blossom opened the channel and an alien that looked like a hairy primate showed up on screen. The kids except Bubbles could not understand a single word that came out of the Alien's mouth.

Dranico spoke to the alien and the alien nodded. After that, the channel closed. "What did you say?" Blossom asked. "He was cautious since he hasn't seen a ship classified like yours in this system. He is the stations commander and he was only inquiring if there needs to be any need for defensive measures. After all, he is only trying to ensure the safety of his patrons." "Alright, so…we have clearance to dock?" Brick added. "Yes, it's that port right there, on the station's deck 34. look it's lighting up at us." Brick listened and looked out the view screen. Indeed one of the docking ports opened up a light and shone it on the _Dynamo_ Brick and Blossom covered their eyes, as the light was a bit bright. Brick operated the controls and moved the ship closer for a dock. As Brick got closer, he noticed that the docking port looks a lot like a garage, except no garage door, just an opening. He noticed the other ships sliding in and out to dock and undock from the station. As he closed in on the opening, he saw a green light on top of the port's canopy ceiling. As he got closer, it changed to red. Brick took this as a universal sign and stopped the ship.

Meanwhile, outside the ship, as the _Dynamo_ came to a stop, a long tube slid out from the walls of the docking port, connected to the spirals, towards the _Dynamo's_ airlock. It secured itself, and hissed as it pressurized the area. Outside the view screen, further down the docking port on the canopy, a light that shaped like a person stepping into the tubes came on, indicting it is safe to open the airlock and go through. Brick sighed in satisfaction as he deactivated the ship's propulsion. "Ok, shore leave!" He shouted. Blossom smiled at him and got off her seat. Dranico spoke, "You guys should stick close to me, first thing is that we have to get you some personal universal translators, it'll help out quite a bit."

The seven companions got out of the hatch on docking bay 532. As they walked down the tube that connects the docking bay to the main station, Blossom looked outside the portholes and admired the vastness of the Delta Quadrant. Brick stopped a moment, "Wondering just which one of those stars is our Sun, right?" He uttered to Blossom as he placed his hands on her shoulders gently. She just nodded solemnly, placing her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulders as they hovered after the others. "Don't worry, Bloss, we'll get home." He reassured her.

At the end of the tubing, was a small guard post stationed with 2 alien guards. One of them was a brutish thing that looked like an evolved gorilla. The other was another Palaxian. As Dranico walked closer, he whispered to the kids, "That big guard is a Jiralhelian. They are quite calm and peaceful, but if you anger them, there can be dreadful consequences."

Dranico walked up to the guards and spoke to them. They nodded and motioned Dranico and the kids through the scanner unit. According to their scans, they only detected a standard issue civilian plasma pulse pistol on Dranico, which they allowed him to carry. Other wise, the kids were unarmed on their scans and they were allowed into the main decks of the station.

Dranico looked over a map of the station in his handheld device. "Hmmm, this way, children. We'll get you those translation units." He led them down the hall and into a lift. The lift went up through out of the docking area to the main commerce facility. As the lift went up, the passengers could see the various ships docked below on the spiral docks. Bubbles looked around and saw their ship. "Gosh, our ship taken quite a beating from the wormhole!" She spoke. The other kids looked at their ship and confirmed what she had told them. The _Dynamo_'s hull looked really worn, and some minor breaches can be seen. "_I guess we should try and get some new duranium plating for those repairs."_ Butch thought as he surveyed the ship. "_It'll be a hell to fix."_

The lift stopped on the base of the giant dome. It opened and revealed a massive facility of shops, markets, hawkers, and various alien merchants trying to sell their wares. Every once in a while, Jiralhelian guards would patrol the deck. Brick observed one of the guards and noticed just how massively built those guys were. They will be hell of a challenge to fight without powers. He also stared at the massive laser rifles they were carrying. "_Wow, lethal law enforcement._" He thought. Just then, he noticed that the others were down the hall, beckoning him to follow. He hovered after them.

The companions stopped in front of a kiosk. Dranico went up to it and inserted his translation unit. The English language began uploading into the main database. After that, Dranico placed 3 meranium bars into the kiosk, and 5 new translation units were created. He handed them to the children. "There you go, you should have no trouble communicating to the other species." Bubbles already informed Dranico not to get her one since she already is capable of translating any language. As soon as that, Dranico tapped the kiosk again. He turned around a moment later, "The drones are now unloading the cargo from your ship. We'll get our resources in a moment." 2 minutes pass by, and the kiosk spat out several meranium bars. It was 600 in total. "Not bad for today's haul. 600 Meranium is just what we need." Dranico said as he scooped up the bars.

Brick looked around and noticed the map hovering in the middle of the hallway showed the ship weapon vendors. He also realized that the other goods the ship needs are on different levels of the station. So he informed the group to split up into 3 groups and go shop. So, Dranico split the meranium bars into 3 portions. Brick, Butch, and Boomer scooped up the bars and pocketed them. After that, the girls followed their respective counterparts and split off into different locations. Dranico gave them each a communicator device and told them he'll be going to a schematics station to monitor just the goods they need for the ship's upgrades. He'll relay the information as the kids look through the vendors.

Brick and Blossom hovered down the hallway, but then decided to walk, as it was drawing a lot of attention. "I bet they never saw a species that have the ability to defy gravity like we do… I noticed some of the ones with wings, but they don't fly all the time either." Blossom spoke, as she put her arm through Brick's. He placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked. As they walked towards the ship weapons vendor, he noticed something slick and shiny on his left side. He stopped and turned to look, gawking at what he saw.

It was a shiny, yet somewhat old battle environmental suit. The vendor told them it was worn during the Kladian war, fought some centuries ago not far from this system. The vendor continued, "Now that the war is no longer being fought, we only have a limited amount of these suits, to be purchased by daring adventurers seeking to explore the far reaches of this quadrant and the rest of the galaxy. It is the most advanced combat suit/hazardous environment suit there is!" Brick and Blossom listened with interest as the vendor explained the suit features. It had personal energy shielding that automatically recharges quickly if the wearer gets pounded by enemy fire, provided the wearer could acquire a chance to take cover. It also has a built in environmental support system that creates the ideal atmosphere for the wearer to breathe from.

After hearing all the features of the suits', Brick contacted Dranico. His voice came on the communicator as Brick told him about the suit. "Hmmm, I'm checking the data on the station about the suits inside your ship. I would recommend you get a suit like that to replace yours. Your old ones are a risk to your health as we travel further." Brick then smiled, as that's exactly what he wants. "_Heh, maybe Butch can tweak around on the suit, makes the visor's eyebeam safe."_ He went over to the vendor. "Alright we'll take…" He stopped for a moment, and contacted Dranico again. "Dranico, would you like one?" Dranico replied that he already has one. Brick then faced the vendor again, "Sorry, we'll take 6 of those suits." Brick handed over 100 Meranium bars and the vendor grabbed 6 suits from his storage hold. The pair each carried 3 suits. Brick smiled at his girl as they lugged the suit back Dranico, who could get the suits loaded onto the _Dynamo_. "Hey, Blossom, need help with that?" She shook her head and hovered over to give him a kiss.

Brick just blushed as he continued moving.

Bubbles and Boomer already stopped by the ship parts vendor and ordered several duranium-plating sheets. The vendor opened up a channel and inputted the desired amount of plating to be loaded onto the _Dynamo_. After that, Bubbles and Boomer stopped by another vendor and noticed something the vendor called a replicator. "With that, we'll never run out of food as long the ship has power!" Bubbles shouted with glee as she pieced together what she could do with the machine. So Boomer handed the remaining meranium bars to the vendor and ordered 2 replicators to be loaded onto their ship.

Blossom and Brick finally bought several torpedo launchers and a plasma phaser array at the ship armament department. They paid the vendor extra for his drones helping them install the weapons. After that, Brick noticed that they still had plenty of time left, before they will have to regroup with the others. So they decided to take a walk around the station, looking at all the things going on.

Butch and Buttercup already finished their shopping of several spare parts for their ship, as well as improved power sources. As they walked towards where the meeting location, an alarm started going off. The station was going into combat alert as pirate raiders are planning to raid and attack the station. "_Pirate raid! Pirate raid! All combat personnel to battle stations!"_ The speakers around the stations went off, informing all the guards to take their positions. Butch grabbed his girlfriend's hands, "C'mon sweetheart! We'll better get to the others or we're in a lot of hell!" As they held hands and flew at top speed to the meeting spot, they saw that the pirate ships have already fired upon the station. Bodies littered about, a lot of them were severely burnt. One alien was clutching its waist, as purple blood and guts leaked from his hands. A piece of metal had impaled him as the station took the torpedoes the raiders fired. Buttercup winced and closed her eyes as she flew past the horrific sights. She was tough and such sights didn't bother her much, but still it was pretty gruesome, even for her standards.

Blossom woke up from under Brick, who had covered her to shield her when a pirate ship had appeared outside the their part of the station and fired their weapons. The blast knocked many of the alien patrons back killing some of them instantly. Brick awoke a second later, the only wounds was a minor gash on his forehead. Blossom hugged him and asked if he was all right. He nodded and got up. "We better get to Dranico! We have to leave the station immediately!" Brick was then interrupted when the sides of the reinforced walls of the dome were smashed open as an alien boarding craft docked. Several aliens, most of them not much taller than the kids. After the smaller ones got off, 4 six-feet tall aliens jumped out of the boarding craft. As soon as they got off, the pirates began firing on any survivors and taking their loot.

Brick and Blossom leapt to action, firing their eyebeams at the bigger ones. The one that Blossom hit stumbled a bit as his shields kicked into action. It flashed and flickered all over his environmental suit as the beams struck. Brick's target wheeled around to face him and hit Brick dead on with the plasma bolts from his rifle. Brick got hit by a couple of the blasts and he dropped from the flying charge, clutching his bleeding chest. "Blossom! Look out! Their guns can hurt us!" He warned his companion as he rolled to the side to take cover behind a wall. Occasionally, the pair would stand out of their hiding spots and fire at the enemies. After the boarding party was neutralized, Blossom ran over to Brick. She checked his wounds, and noticed he was doing ok. Bleeding slightly, but he was all right. Clutching his chest to stop the bleeding, Brick and Blossom flew quickly to the meeting spot.

At the meeting spot, the boarding parties were pinning down Butch and Buttercup. Across the hall from Butch, were a few Jiralhelian guards, taking crack shots at the boarders with their rifles. One of the guards took a direct plasma bolt to the head, and died as his head blew to pieces. Butch winced as he saw the carnage. He shouted to one of the guards. "Hey! Pass me his weapon! We can help!" The guard slid one of the rifles towards Butch. Butch picked it up and examined the weapon briefly. "Why are you using this? We got eyebeams!" Butch pointed to the sight on the rifle. "Much more accurate, watch this." Butch sprawled on the floor and looked out from his cover with the rifle. The boarders were hunched over, taking shots at the Jiralhelian guards. Butch aimed his rifle carefully at one of the boarder's head. He took a deep breath, and depressed the trigger. A bolt of energy was fired and the boarder's shields flickered. Butch fired a couple more times, until the boarder lay dead, his head looking like a melted candle.

Brick and Blossom flew in behind Butch and Buttercup after the boarders have been slain. Dranico was all right in the corner, but a little shaken up by the attacks. "2 pirate attacks in one day! That is…unbelievable!" Brick checked up on his brother and was relieved to know he and Buttercup was ok. Moments later, Bubbles and Boomer appeared. They too, were in good condition. Brick and the others then quickly headed for the lift and went down to deck 34. The drones had completed the upgrades and Brick was eager to gun down the pirate ships. But as they went down, the noticed that the defenders have driven off the boarders and the hostile ships were jumping to warp, escaping the reach of the defending ships in orbit.

The _Dynamo_ crew gained clearance to leave the station, and the kids were thanked for helping the security forces repel the boarders. The ship, now reinforced with duranium-plating, and armed with torpedo launchers and phaser banks, pulled out of the docking port. Brick turned the ship to the new course for the alpha quadrant. "I hope we don't have to run into any more violence like that." Brick sighed as he and Blossom engaged the warp drive. "_I certainly hope we'll be safe, that chest wound was too damn close."_ Brick thought as the ship traveled ahead at an improved warp speed of 6.

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 3. Bloody conflict. But the _Dynamo_ crew got away safely. Stay tuned for the next chapter, "The metal planet"! thanks for reading, and please review. No flames, please!


	4. The Metal Planet

To Boldly Go Where No Puff Has Gone Before

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls and their related content, as they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon network. I also do not own anything that is related to the Star trek Universe, which are created by Paramount Pictures. However I do own the idea for the design of the Starship, the USS _Dynamo_, and several made up alien races scattered throughout the galaxy. Everything else, like the galaxy quadrants, warp drives…etc belong to startrek.

A/N:This is a slightly similar Powerpuff Girls version of the "Startrek Voyager" series. There is bound to be some violence, so this will be rated "R" in later chapters for graphic scenes and language. I decided to add some halo 2 features to their suits…make it more interesting…and allowing them to handle much more dangerous threats. Of course, I do not own halo 2, and Microsoft does. However, I do own a copy of the game though:P

And now on with the story!

Chapter 4: The Metal Planet

After the ship was driven into the right course, Brick hovered to the sickbay to get his chest fixed up. The bleeding has stopped, but the plasma wounds still stung. Brick was breathing a little raspy, as the muscles around his ribs started to get sore. Blossom just looked over at him with concern and wondering if he'll be all right. She got up from her seat, as there wasn't a need to stay on the bridge much longer. She went after him and the door to the bridge slid open as she hovered through.

Bubbles and Buttercup were in the mess hall, testing the replicators that Dranico helped install. Bubbles put a plate of spaghetti under the device and let it be recorded into the database. "Alright, now we can extract food ingredient formulas out of this 'spaghetti' you have." Dranico spoke, as he pressed a button or two on the replicator and a new plate of spaghetti materialized in the device. "Nice and Hot, go ahead and try the replicator, I'll be trying this plate of 'spaghetti'." With that said, Dranico sat down and tried the spaghetti. "Marvelous! This is the most interesting dish I have ever tried in these parts!" Buttercup just laughed as she worked around the replicator, replicating herself a glass of coke.

Meanwhile, Butch and Boomer were in the storage bay, running diagnostics on the combat suits that Brick bought. "Strange, these suits are very tough. It looks like it's designed to hold off certain type of energy blasts. But somehow the visors do not seem to have the ability from the inside. We won't be able to use the eyebeams. Unless…" Butch muttered as he removed a visor from one of the suits and examined it. "Yes! I can merge technology with the ones that Professor provided us." Boomer just watched. He may be smart, but he was no match for Butch's technical wizardry. That was exactly why Butch was chosen as the engineer, so he can help fix the ship in a jiffy.

30 minutes passed and butch replaced all of the visors on the suits with the newly replicated reinforced visors. He asked Boomer to get into one of the suits. Once Boomer slipped on the suit, he felt a strange sensation. "Bro, can you get a scan on this… I'm feeling something odd, yet pleasant." Butch nodded and scanned the suit. It was doing its own scanning to identify what the user needs and wants. "I see, impressive! No worries Boomer, it's just adapting to your preferences. It must be a 'smart' suit or something. Put on the helmet, Boomer."

Boomer placed the helmet on his head and twisted it slightly until it locked with a pressurizing hiss. Seconds later, strange readouts appeared on in his visor. Some were new, as those were the functions Butch added, but there were the ones already built into the suit. "Bro, just what kind of upgrades did you add to this suit?" Butch raised his hand, "Hang on a minute." Butch opened a little slot on the side of Boomer's helmet. Butch then connected a wire into the suit and connected the other end of the wire to a computer console. The console's video screen showed up exactly the same display of Boomer's visor. Butch smiled as he saw himself from Boomer's visor displayed. "It's working alright. I've added the professor's eyebeam-proof technology to it. You see that blue circle with a red horizontal line in it?" Boomer nodded. "Well, that's the signal that tells you when you can fire your eyebeams. When it's completely red and flashing, you gotta wait, as the visor needs to restore it's own 'shields'."

Boomer listened to the upgrades and smiled with content. Butch however, can't tell if Boomer was smiling, but the vitals display on the console in Boomer's visor started showing a slightly increased heartbeat, indicating Boomer is having an adrenaline rush. "Cool, eh? Well, I'm still not sure what this is…" He said as he pointed to a yellowish bar above what looked like a radar tracker. "Maybe that's the shield." Boomer suggested. Butch looked over and said, "Ok, I'll test it, brace your self." With that, Boomer stood his ground, as Butch powered his eyebeams to maximum power. When Butch couldn't hold the energy anymore, he fired the large ray of energy at his brother. The suit suddenly flashed and flickered with golden energy as the shields kicked into action. Boomer was even more surprised, as he couldn't feel a single thing from the blast, not even heat. He also noticed the yellow bar going down, till it hit empty completely. Boomer then yelped out in pain as he felt the blast, but it was still relatively weak, as though Butch was firing at normal blast.

Butch stopped firing and checked up on his brother. "You're all right? It didn't hurt that bad, did I?" Boomer shook it off, and gave his brother a light punch softly. But he didn't expect to send his brother against the wall. "Owww! I didn't hit you with my eyebeams that bad, did I!" Butch growled as he clutched his arm. "Damn. I was only trying to give you a light punch, and the blast only felt like a normal eyebeam shot, it felt like a tazer shot…" Boomer cut his speech short when he suddenly realized throughout that happened, his suit was flickering with golden energy as the yellow bar quickly refilled itself.

Butch looked at the console to see what Boomer was seeing. He too was amazed. "That bar refilled itself in less than 20 seconds. It seems it will recharge as long as you take cover after getting hit. And…wow! It amplifies our physical attacks by 35 percent! No wonder that punch felt hard." Boomer smiled as he took off the helmet and got out of his suit. "Well, let's start painting them to our colors. This dark, dirty green looks really ugly." Butch nodded, knowing that they need to polish and paint up the suits for customizing.

As Brick lay back and relaxed as the machine healed his wounds, Blossom was lying next to him and stroking his hair. "You really got me worried when you got hit by those blasts. I thought you were killed for sure." Brick just laughed. "It's gonna take a lot more of those alien bullshits to take me down. Relax, I'll be fine. And something tells me that the suits we bought will keep us alive even longer!" Blossom just smiled. "_There he goes, talking up a storm of tough words to show he's not ready to back down just yet. I love it when he does that sometimes."_ Blossom thought for a moment. Brick smiled a moment later and leaned in to kiss Blossom. But they were interrupted when the ship suddenly rocked violently, as sparks began shooting out of conduits and panels. Brick and Blossom rushed to the bridge.

At the time of the incident, Bubbles was taking a chugging challenge from her sister. Buttercup was this close to winning against Bubbles when suddenly the ship shook and Bubbles stumbled towards Buttercup. The two of them spilled their drinks and looked at each other with embarrassment and concern. "What's…what's going on?" Bubbles stammered. "I dunno, but let's get to the bridge!" With that Bubbles and Buttercup flew out of the mess hall, followed by Dranico. They ran into Boomer and Butch in the hallway. "What the hell was that?" Butch inquired as the ship continued to shake and take damage.

Outside, the ship looked like a soda can slowly getting crushed. It seems some kind of anomaly is slowly crushing the ship. Back inside, Brick and Blossom had already entered the Bridge and are trying to get control over the ship. The _Dynamo_ dropped out of warp and the crushing weakened a bit. Brick then turned the ship about and cranked the propulsion up as much as possible. The ship stopped taking damage a moment later, as it got away from the anomaly field.

Stopping the ship, Brick shouted, "Damage report! What was that?" The others had just entered the bridge. Butch went over to the engineering station and checked the readouts. "We're okay. Just some minor hull breaches." Dranico was pale. "I have never encountered anything like that before… This is the Klamadi system, and there's not supposed to be anything like this here." Bubbles scanned what the anomaly was behind them and gasped as she realized that the anomaly was actually forming a tight barrier around the system. They were trapped like rats, no way out, no way in. Blossom just looked at everyone with a concerned look. "What are we going to do?"

Boomer suddenly picked up a faint signal coming from somewhere. He detected it to be some kind of planet near by. But the map chart indicted such a planet in that coordinates does not exist. "What the hell? That's strange… This planet…it's giving me mechanical readings… like it's core was completely artificial." Brick powered up what's left of the engines and turned the ship towards the signal.

The ship rotated until the metallic planet appeared in their view screen. It looked beautiful and natural, but until the scans revealed, it was all artificial some how. "This is amazing…I'm detecting a completely artificially created atmosphere. And wait…there's something odd coming from the core. It's almost like a giant super computer…Damn, I knew it…its energy signatures kinda matches the anomaly that's boxing us in." Boomer spoke as he analyzed the planet scans.

They decided that they should get closer for a way to decipher what the strange planet was doing. Perhaps a way to turn off the anomaly. "Boomer, Buttercup, you two stay onboard the ship and keep us posted, the rest of us will go down and check the place out." Brick instructed his brother and friend. Brick was wearing his suit as well as the others. The suits are all painted to the puff's and ruff's respective colors and they were now really shiny like they were new. Dranico put on his own suit, but it was relatively different to the kids' suits. As the away team got in position on the matter transporter, Boomer and Buttercup stood behind a console and prepared for the order. The away team put on their helmets, and the pressurizing hiss of air could be heard. Brick gave a thumbs up and the 5 of them were enveloped in a bright blue light as they dematerialized off the ship.

Brick was the first to rematerialize on the planet. He looked at his surroundings as his visor began reading and feeding him with information. "hmmm, breathable air…but I think I'll keep my helmet on. I don't know what's gonna happen here." He muttered to himself quietly as he noticed the others rematerializing beside him. "Where are we?" Bubbles spoke through the radio system in her suit as she looked around. "According to this, we seem to be on the eastern quadrant, in the northern hemisphere of this planet." Butch replied as he read his system readouts.

Boomer and Buttercup went back to the bridge and began monitoring the planet closely. "If this thing is like a computer, maybe I can tap into it…see it's secrets." Boomer muttered as he went to work on his console. Buttercup just watched the planet through the view screen. "_I certainly hope they'll be all right." _The bridge went completely silent except for the sound of Boomer tapping on his console every once in a while, trying to tap into the planet's core.

Brick's visor started showing up some new readings as he realized Boomer must have transferred the signal coordinates into his suit as waypoints. "C'mon guys, is this way." The kids hovered westward, with Dranico tagging along. As they hovered over a hill, they saw a huge artificially metallic structure in the valley below. Beside the structure was an alien ship, with similar anomaly damage to its hull. Dranico examined the ship's design and muttered, "I haven't seen such a ship before, and I don't think it belongs to any species in this quadrant."

Butch hovered over to the ship and opened the hatch. "Hello? Anyone inside?" The others followed him as Butch went around the ship, investigating the crew's whereabouts. They went to the bridge and accessed the captain's log. It began playing a moment later, triggering the companion's universal translators. "_Captain's log, supplemental… I don't know what happened… **Static** we felt this strange anomal.. **Static**…we landed on this object…hoping to find what's causing them **Static**… this is dreadful! We are all going to… END TRANSMISSION."_ Bubbles' lips began to quiver, "Are…are…are they dead?" She stammered a second later. "I don't know." Blossom said, as she puts a hand on her sister's shoulders. "Don't worry, it won't happen to us. I hope." She turned around to see Brick already hovering for the ship's exit. "Where are you going?" Blossom asked. He replied, "Going to get to the bottom of this. I'm going into the building we found outside…I think we can accomplish what the crew of this ship couldn't."

Boomer was successful with tapping into the planet's core. He managed to access the basic interface. "Okay, let's see what you're designed for." He began reading the data displaying on the console. "Ok…Ok…oh my god. What the heck is this thing!" He exclaimed as he kept reading and accessing the other features. "What? What's wrong?" Buttercup hovered over. "This planet…it appears to have a dark secret…I don't know what it is yet. Inform the others! Tell them to be on the alert." Buttercup nodded and went over to the communications station and contacted the away team.

"Understood, we had a feeling something's odd going on here." Blossom replied to Buttercup through the radio system. "We'll be careful, keep us posted." With that, the comm. Line cut off, and Blossom hovered behind Brick and the others. They entered the main entrance of the structure and stepped onto an elevator like object. As the elevator went down, it suddenly split into two parts quickly and the away team was separated from each other. Blossom, Brick, and Dranico were on one of the sections, while Butch and Bubbles were on the other. It all happened so quickly, none of them had the chance to react. Seconds later, a solid wall slid into place between the divided elevator platforms.

Bubbles was in total shock and banged against the wall that appeared in front of her and Butch. "Blossom! Blossom! Brick! What's going on!" She screamed. Butch quickly held her and calmed her down. "We can still hear you, Bubbles. And we detect you and Butch on our motion sensors…" Brick was cut off when a hatch suddenly opened behind both of the separated parties. "It seems that our separated groups will have to explore on our own. Don't worry, the motion sensor has a long range, we can somehow find a way to find each other." Butch spoke, as he banged on the wall that separated the group. Another bang came from the other side and Brick replied, "Alright, keep us posted on what you find."

With that, Brick saw in his motion sensor, the two blue dots behind the wall began to gain distance from him. "Alright, let's explore our area. I think we can find a way to decipher this strange planet's secrets." Blossom nodded and hovered behind Brick. Dranico just took a deep breath and followed after them, taking out his plasma pulse pistol just in case.

Bubbles held onto her friend's hands as he led the somewhat shaken girl down a hall. "Don't worry, Bubbles, we'll be alright, they'll be alright. Besides, I promised my brother to keep you safe when he's not around or else he'll kick my ass." Bubbles let out a nervous chuckle, as she knew Butch was only trying to cheer her up. "Thanks Butch, you make a brother-in-law, if I and Boomer ever get married!" She giggled afterwards. "Pah! Don't talk about marriage just yet… I don't think I can afford anything for Buttercup right now, and I doubt my other brothers could do the same for you and Blossom." Bubbles just giggled.

Meanwhile, Brick and his group entered a room filled with strange transparent tanks. It appeared to be filled with a strange green liquid, or gas. As the companions looked closer, they gasped as they noticed that there were alien bodies inside the tanks. They appear to be in some kind of stasis, or cryostorage. Brick looked ahead and saw that there was a console that was similar to the ones they found on the ship on the surface, set up down the hall. He and the others went to them, and remarkably, they were still functional. They found another log on it. It began playing the tragic film of the crew's last minutes alive. "_We have disembarked from the ship and entered the strange structure we found outside. As we went down some kind of elevator, it suddenly separated us from the others. We were only able to maintain faint radio contact with each other. **Static**… We found these strange tanks filled with bodies. They appeared to have some kind of augmentation to them. They also appear to be consisting of different species…"_

Brick paused the transmission, as he looked at some of the tanks. Each one of the tanks showed an alien of a different race. The closest tank they saw looked fairly new, like the dust had been recently dusted off. As the alien's body inside became clearer, Brick gaped in horror as he noticed the body was the captain of the ship on the surface. Another tank nearby was also another alien of the same ship, wearing the same uniform they were wearing on the transmission.

Blossom began showing signs of fear as she watched Brick playing the rest of the transmission. As the alien talked about their situation, the kids could see something in the background of the visual feed. It looked like one of the corpses they saw inside the tanks. It was a pale looking alien, with some kind of sponge like material growing all over his body. On other parts of his body, were metallic parts, similar to the walls of the structure around them. The victim was unaware when the attacker suddenly struck and impaled the victim with its sharp, metallic arm. The children watched in horror as the sharp, metallic arm suddenly took form in other ways and began to "infect" the victim's lifeless body. The same sponge like and metallic surface began to coat over the victim's abdomen, drenched with his blood and guts.

While this is happening, they noticed that the some of the tanks exploded, and the bodies inside came out and began converging at the kids. Although it seems like the enemies were well organized with the metallic parts on them, the mechanical parts were short circuiting and releasing sparks every few seconds. "I heard rumors about these phenomenon from the far reaches of the galaxy. But the rumors say they were supposedly to be united as one, and completely covered in mechanical body parts. I don't know about these, but I think they ran into some kind of problem…they're totally going off on one another!" Dranico exclaimed in fear. His observations were correct, as one of the aliens let out a primitive roar and attacked one of its companions beside it.

Brick wasted no time to fire his eyebeams. The visor amplified his eyebeams, as it struck on of the beasts. It stumbled and fell to the floor as all its mechanical parts exploded in a shower of sparks. It looks like it was disabled, but it arched it's back as high as it can while it tried to crawl towards the companions. Its mechanical functions were disabled, but the organic, sponge like material were still controlling its body functions. The 3 of them fired their attacks to keep the aliens away as they figured out a plan to escape. Suddenly a door to the right blew open as more of the aliens stepped through. Brick saw a gap in the left side and a door. He told Blossom to follow him and picked up Dranico. They quickly flew off to the left door and went in, while the aliens went after them like brainless zombies, killing off each other to gain the advantage to infect the companions.

Bubbles and Butch had already run into the aliens, and were flying from room to room, trying to get away from the aliens. Every time they stopped for a breath inside one of the rooms, they noticed there was another mass of the aliens inside. They flew into another room, and found that it was a room with a no other doors. They were trapped. They quickly barricade the only way in with what they can find in the room and stayed together, as far from the door as possible. Bubbles shuddered as the images were embedded into her mind. She had seen some of the aliens crawling towards her and they were missing their body from the waist down. Green blood oozed out the waist of the aliens as they crawled towards them, with the sponge like tissue overwhelming the metallic parts. Another one of the aliens had half of its head blown off, and bits of membrane and flesh could be seen coming out of the side. Although the vital body parts appeared to be gone, the sponge like tissue replaced their functions. They have never seen anything like that in their life.

Back on the _Dynamo_, Boomer and Buttercup had detected multiple life signs on the surface and underground. They do not resemble any sort of sentient life form. "What the hell?" Boomer muttered. They also detected their companion's life signs transmitting from underground faintly. Suddenly, Boomer's screen lit up like a Christmas tree. Boomer went over and realized that the computer had analyzed the entire purpose of the "planet." "My god! This planet…it's some kind of advanced alien, 'venus fly trap'!" Boomer shouted. It dawned on him what has happened.

The planet itself is actually a huge vessel. It has some kind of ancient programming built into it's core, to direct it to go from place to place within a certain amount of time using an advanced subspace transport ability. At it's arrival of a selected location from a list of randomly generated coordinates, the planet erects a barrier, the anomaly, to keep ships out and ships within the barrier, trapped. Then, the planet will try to lure any ship trapped inside the barrier field to explore the planet. And that's when the mechanical life forms on the surface will try to take over the crew of the trapped ships. After a certain amount of time had elapsed, however, the planet will automatically jump into another subspace jump and leave anything that was trapped behind. However, this planet was not behaving like the others that were described inside the planet's computer core.

Boomer knew they should have waited onboard the ship and just wait for the strange planet to just go away. He also noticed that the threat was different. The planet was behaving strangely, like it had an accident withone of its previoustargets. It was almost as though this planet was a rouge planet of their species. Boomer knew however, that their friends were in trouble. He worked to improve the scanners on the ship, telling Buttercup to try and use the matter transporter to lock on their friends.

Bubbles and Butch held each other as they shivered in fear and despair. "Well, it's nice…knowing…you." Butch spoke softly to Bubbles. Bubbles was about to nod, when she and Butch were bathed in a bluish light, as they dematerialized from the room. The aliens broke through their barricade and shuffled in, to find nothing inside that room.

Brick and his group were also cornered in a dead end, fighting off the enemies to keep them back. When all seems lost, they were bathed in the blue light as they dematerialized from the scene. When Blossom saw what was happening, she let out a breath of relief. "_Oh my god! Thank god! I thought we were going to die…I hope Bubbles and Butch were ok…"_ When she rematerialized, she noticed that everyone was on the ship, in one piece. Bubbles shot over into Boomer's hands, shouting, "Thank you! Thank you! You saved my life!" She went on to do the same to Buttercup. The other companions just took off their helmets as they collapsed on the transporter floor, exhausted after what happened.

As the crew went back to the bridge, they saw the planet they were on, began to unfold, revealing its metallic core. The space behind the planet distorted as the planet suddenly zipped through, off to another random destination, to trap other ships passing by.

The kids noticed that the anomaly was completely gone and set in the course for the Alpha Quadrant again. "Quick, before that planet comes back!" Butch joked nervously, as Brick and Blossom engaged the warp drive.

They were glad to be alive. It was an extraordinary experience. They had discovered the terror of such an advanced hostile force. But they were also surprised to find one of their previous targets gave the planet a side effect. "If they were completely organized with all those machine parts, I think they would have been much worse." Brick muttered as the stars streaked past the view screen in front of them. "Yea, I was attacked a couple times, trying to keep Bubbles safe, but the suit saved my life. They rock!" Butch uttered. All 7 of the companions laughed at their lucky survival and just went on with the rest of the day, as Brick keyed in the autopilot feature. They hoped they won't run into such an situation again.

A/N: And that was the end of Chapter 4. Scary chapter! I have a little comment about the mechanical aliens. They are somewhat like the borg. You have given me the idea, Hairy Gregory, thanks for that. But instead of cubes and spheres, they consist of a less organized collective and they function on mobile artificial planets. I added a little touch of Halo 2 to the story…like the Flood. I know it's not exactly original, but that's what I had in mind for something horrifying. The next chapter I promise, will be completely original…at least to the point you need a lot of observing to find out the source of my ideas. Thanks for reading and please Review! No flames! Chapter 5: "Diplomacy" is in the works!


	5. Diplomacy

To Boldly Go Where No Puff Has Gone Before

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls and their related content, as they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon network. I also do not own anything that is related to the Star trek Universe, which are created by Paramount Pictures. However I do own the idea for the design of the Starship, the USS _Dynamo_, and several made up alien races scattered throughout the galaxy. Everything else, like the galaxy quadrants, warp drives…etc belong to startrek.

A/N:This is a slightly similar Powerpuff Girls version of the "Startrek Voyager" series. There is bound to be some violence, so this will be rated "R" for graphic scenes, gore, and mildlanguage.

And now on with the story!

Chapter 5: Diplomacy

Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant, a slip space rupture appeared. Moments later, 2 ships followed by a mobile space station appeared out of the rift. The vessels made their way towards a planet in the system that they have arrived. Inside the lead ship, the alien commander spoke in his language, "_We have arrived, conduct the scans for the Ungians in this system now."_ His subordinates operated consoles and reported that the Ungians are not present in the system. "_Good. Order the station to deploy in orbit of that planet, bearing Kakaz-42_." The subordinates let out a roar of patriotic obedience as they hailed the mobile space station to deploy.

In orbit of the planet, the station broke formation from its escort ships and locked into the planet's orbital path. Moments later, a beam was unleashed onto the planet, mining and collecting resources. The station then started manufacturing smaller vessels, almost similar in design to the 2 escort ships. The fleet gradually gets bigger and bigger every few minutes.

Some time later in another system, a humanoid alien sat in a chair onboard his ship. Suddenly his station controls went berserk as he picked up multiple warp signatures off the ship's port bow. He panicked and started speaking to his commander in their tongue. The commander waved his hands in panic as he started giving orders of desperation. Within moments, the ship rocked as energy weapons pounded the ship. Its shields were down and the ship rocked even more as boarding parties came onboard.

The vessel that was attacking the ship was one of the ships that were produced from the orbiting station. As the ship swung around for another attack run with its energy weapons, several pods were launched out of its shuttle bays at strategic points that were weakened by their weapons. One of the pods sped to the target ship's hull and slammed into it, attaching its metal clamps as it prepared to let its occupants onto the target ship.

One of the alien guards onboard the target ship was rushing to the armory on board the ship. The Comm. was going on and on in the alien language, telling security personnel to prepare to repel boarders. Just then, the bulkhead beside him blew open as a greenish portal could be seen in the breach's place. The portal slid open as several aliens in combat gear ran out, firing their weapons on the guard that was knocked down. His head was blown to pieces as one of the invaders fired plasma rounds after rounds at the guard's head. He stopped and waved at his men as they ran through the decks, gunning down all that stood in their way, leaving mangled, grotesquely mutilated bodies in their wake. One of the guards was holding his abdomen as his intestines touched the floor beneath him. He groaned in pain as he waited for oblivion. One of the attackers running past him stopped and turned around. The invader kicked a foot into the victim's abdomen, worsening the pain he was going through. The victim toppled over as he let out his last breath of life. The invader then went on to join his comrades in massacring the ship's crew.

Outside the ship, hundreds of ships of the invader's design dropped out of warp in the system. All of them launched attack raids on the defenders in the region. Moments later, the defending fleet had arrived at the system and begun returning fire on the invading ships. The ships fired their arsenals on one another causing deck breaches and hull ruptures here and there. From many of the disabled ships, bodies that were shattered or even blown to pieces floated as debris from the holes in the hull done by the opposition's torpedoes.

In the far corner of the system, the _Dynamo_ dropped out of warp. Boomer and Bubbles had detected strange weapon signatures going off some distance away. "Looks bad, there's at least several different points of origins on most of the signatures…like an exchange of ship arsenal fire…" Boomer informed his companions of the energy readings.

"Worse…I'm detecting a huge amount of ships coming from that area…" Bubbles added. More information popped up on her console as the sensors gathered more data. "Oh my god! I think a war is going on." Brick was about to comment as Butch saw something on the view screen and yelled, "Brick! Heads up! Possibly a hostile ship flying this way." Dranico was sitting in the corner of the bridge. He was a merchant and such actions of hostility scared the crap out of him. Brick looked towards where Butch told him to look and spotted a ship flying towards them, firing its energy blasts.

As the _Dynamo_'s shields absorbed the fire, the enemy ship made a turn and prepared to come about for another attack run. By this time, Buttercup had engaged tactical systems and the ship kicked to full propulsion as the crescent wings closed in on the main hull. The wings were in a tighter formation on the ship, allowing Buttercup to render the _Dynamo_'s evasive maneuvering online. Brick could see the enemy ship closing in from ahead of them. With the right timing, Brick pushed his controls to the right as the ship flew sideways quickly and efficiently thanks to Buttercup's adjustment on the wings' lengths. While the _Dynamo_ moved to the side, Buttercup fired the torpedoes at the attacking ship. The attackers were caught in surprise as they took a direct hit from the 8 torpedoes. The ship blew up in a hail of plasma particles as the _Dynamo_ pulled to a stop.

"Who were they and why are they attacking us?" Bubbles asked as she checked the other systems onboard. They were all right. "We must have stumbled into a war or something… Lets try and see if we can resolve this fighting peacefully." Blossom suggested as the view screen focused on the main battle ahead. The crew cringed as they saw 2 ships explode as the attackers fired several wide, black beams at them. "They just tried to attack us, you think they would listen to our negotiations?" Buttercup objected. Blossom was about to counter when Brick spoke up, "We have no choice, the path to Earth is blocked by that battle…we have to stop it to pass through…according to this map, we have no other options but to go through…" With that, Brick sped the ship forward. "Guys, we have to pick a side…" Boomer said as he got a better analysis of the battle.

The _Dynamo_ closed in on the battlefield as the two armadas exchanged fire. Several of the invader ships flew in an intercept coarse at the _Dynamo_, firing their weapons. The _Dynamo_ prepared to returned fire when the defender ships, which were a silvery white fired at the intercepting ships. The defenders hailed the _Dynamo_ and the kids saw an alien coming on the view screen. "What are you bystanders doing here? The Kounians will destroy anything in their path of conquest…please, get out of here!" The kids just shouted back, "We're here to help you…" They were cut off when the ship rocked from energy fire. Brick swung the ship around and Buttercup fired more torpedoes at the attacking ships. The defenders lent a hand and fought them off.

In the midst of the battle, Butch detected a few big ships dropping out of warp. They were a different design but similar to the other invaders. The ships flew over several of the defending ships and dropped something black and heavy on them. As the assault ships cleared from the vessels they passed, the large objects they dropped exploded, completely eradicating the defending ships. Butch noticed from the analysis of those "bombs" that they had each a certain time limit before detonating. He then had a big grin on his face. "Guys…I have an idea to give the defenders the upper hand. It's crazy, but it'll work."

As the bomber assault ships flew over more targets dropping their bombs, 6 streaks of colored light flew after them. The enemy fighters had trouble pinning their fire on the incredible maneuverable targets. Each of the kids split of with their counterpart, to handle a ship. The three pairs proceeded with Butch's plan. As the bombs were dropped, each pair would fly under the bombs and lift them onto the hull of the assault bombers until they "stick." The kids then cleared from the bombers as the bombs detonated, leaving a big bright flash. The kids then flew to the bombs that were already dropped on certain ships and pried them off and dropped them on the enemy vessels before they exploded.

The invasion was lifted and the invaders retreated back to their staging area in the adjacent system where the station was deployed. Just then, the kids returned to the _Dynamo_ and began communicating more freely to the defenders. The defenders thanked them for their assistance and they were amazed at their abilities. Blossom asked them about more information on the invaders. From what they heard, Blossom had an idea that the invaders were somehow provoked by something, or at least that's how she felt most wars were fought for. After saying their good-byes and changing their course, Brick heard the negotiation suggestion from Blossom.

"What, are you crazy! Their ships fired upon us and the Ungians…why should we reason with them?" Brick countered. Blossom looked at him with a lovely look in her eyes. Within moments, Brick sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "Ok, sweetie, you win. We'll try the diplomacy card. I can't resist that look of yours…it's so…cute." Brick turned the ship towards the adjacent system and jumped to warp. "Ok, guys, let's try and get to the bottom of this and if they won't talk, we'll just have to kick their ass! Anyways, I bet where they went was a staging area for their ships." The rest of the Rowdyruff boys and Buttercup roared with excitement. "Let's get those suckers!" Buttercup growled as she sat excitedly on her tactical station.

At the station, a holographic being appeared on the bridge. One of the officials onboard the bridge went up to it and spoke to it. "_Lord Sturmnak, our invader ships have been repelled by an unknown vessel to these parts. Their crew appeared to have some kind of special power!"_ The officer spoke to the hologram projection of their head official. "_Observe, my lord!"_ With that, the officer played one of the ships log as they watched a fellow assault ship get destroyed by the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys. The projection of Lord Sturmnak only showed a minor annoyance at the image. "_I do not care what you run into, you must bring me the Devok crystal within the target system, or I will destroy your home world!_" The officers begged for Lord Sturmnak to not destroy their system and promised to retrieve the Devok crystal. When the image faded, the officer turned to his aid. "_What can we do? I do not wish to wage war against the Ungians, but we have no choice! The wretched Sturmnak and his kind have our people in a death grip!"_ The aid just shook his head, as he also knew that they had no choice. Suddenly one of the escort ships hailed the station. The officers onboard the bridge answered it and listened to the message. The officers then gave out a cry of alarm.

The _Dynamo_ dropped out of warp into what Dranico read out as the Dramadi system. It was mainly unpopulated as no habitable planets were in the system. Up ahead, orbiting the gas giant was the war space station the Kounians used to manufacture warships. Out of the armada it attacked with, only a small band of ships left to defend the station. Buttercup read that the ships and station were powering weapons. "Hail them, Blossom." Brick spoke. Blossom nodded and pressed her console. Remarkably they answered.

On board the station, the image of the _Dynamo's_ bridge appeared on the station's view screen. The commanding officer was shocked to see that the so-called mercenaries helping out the Ungians were just children! "_It can't be…how can 6 children do such damage to our ships?_" On the screen, Blossom scoffed as she remarked, "How can such peaceful looking species like you be engaging in war?" The Kounians looked even shocked to see the skill of Blossom's observation. "_That is true, we are usually a pacifist race…but until recent events, we have no choice but to wage war!_" Blossom scoffed again. "And exactly what changed your ways?" She replied. The Kounians were about to reply when Blossom interrupted, "We do not wish to seek revenge for the attacks on the Ungians, it is their matter. But we however want to find out why you were attacking innocent bystanders in the system!" One of the junior officers aboard started to jabber, "_We had no choice! It was the orders of lord…_" He was cut off when one of the senior officers laid her hand over his mouth. Blossom got even more suspicious and then thought of something. "The 6 of us have enormous power, but we won't use it to destroy you as we do not go everywhere dealing death and destruction. Permit us to come aboard your station for a negotiation and we can further discuss these problems. Don't hide it from us…it troubles you doesn't it…we can help."

The _Dynamo_ then pulled forward a moment later towards the station, after being directed to a particular docking bay. The other ships had powered down their weapons and were cooperating to engage in a negotiation. After all, the Kounians were afraid of the children's powers and they were tired of being under the control of the vile being named Lord Sturmnak.

Brick and his companions headed for the airlock as they prepared to be escorted to the conference room. As the kids were about to open the airlock, they noticed Dranico staying behind. "I…I…I think I'll stay behind. You kids go ahead…you can take care of yourselves. I was shocked at first when I saw you had powers…but now, I think it would be best if you guys go alone… I'll just get in your way." Brick growled and replied, "Nonsense, you don't get in our way. And besides, if you don't come, how are we going to be sure they won't kidnap you when we are at the conference?" Dranico instantly changed his mind and followed them. The kids just laughed at his reaction. "Yep, always seeking our protection!" Butch snorted as he stepped through the airlock with the others.

The Kounian commanding officer stood outside the _Dynamo_'s airlock. He greeted the children with an uneasy smile. "Sorry, it's just we have been through a lot lately…it's best we go to the conference room, I don't want _them_ to pick up on our conversion." "Who?" Bubbles asked as he and his guards led them down a corridor. "Not now, I'll explain later." The kids entered a large conference room with a single long table with many chairs. The _Dynamo_ crew just sat down on one side as the Kounians took the opposite side.

"We are a peaceful and pacifist race until the Krakians came. That's what Lord Sturmnak belonged too. He was their wretched leader and they had conquered countless different systems and enslaved their inhabitants. He claims there's a certain crystal called the Devok crystal in the Ungians' system. He said that the crystal would greatly benefit his plans. He enslaved our people on our home planet and held them under ransom until we bring him the crystal. He also gave us some of his technology to make the operation go faster. He said we could do it anyway we wish, as long as massive destruction is the result. If we don't, he'll threaten to destroy our planet!" The Kounian commander then burst into a sobbing fit. "I don't want to do this any longer, but what choice do we have? Our people's lives are at stake!"

As the Kounians looked down on the floor with despair and guilt, the companions just looked on each other. Then they thought of a solution and said, "Don't do it then! We'll help you liberate your people… Does he have a particular weapon targeted at your planet?" Boomer asked. The commander spoke up, "There is a massive cannon of destruction poised at our planet from orbit. We had analyzed its schematics and it is just impossible to attack that _thing_ with our technology! Even with the lent technology! Our vessels are just not strong and fast enough to disable the weapon before it fires." Butch then thought of something. "Give us the schematics, we can develop a solution. Since we are here in this quadrant, we will help you liberate your home world. Under the condition that you apologize to the Ungians and stop your attacks now."

The Kounians looked at one another with concern. They then nervously handed a handheld pad to Butch. "Please, we will do what you say, just help us!" Butch took the pad and quickly analyzed the cannon's schematics. "Interesting. Brick, Blossom, I think our powers and speeds give us the ability to enter the weapon and disable it from the inside. "Oooh a commando mission!" Buttercup spoke as she understood the general idea of the plan. Brick then talked to Blossom and they agreed. "We'll come up with a plan onboard our ship…transfer all information you have on the Krakians to us. We'll give you the signal and then give you the information needed to carry out the task. Don't worry, you are in good hands." The leaders shook hands over the conference table and the _Dynamo_ crew went back to the ship to analyze and plan a method of assault on the orbital cannon.

A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 5: "Diplomacy." Wow, a bloody war and we realized that the Kounians were actually just puppets of a far superior dominating race. Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Liberation" as the PPG and RRB save the Kounian Home world. In the mean time, thank you for reading and please review! No flames please! Please have a nice day-James of Vale


	6. Liberation

To Boldly Go Where No Puff Has Gone Before

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls and their related content, as they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon network. I also do not own anything that is related to the Star trek Universe, which are created by Paramount Pictures. However I do own the idea for the design of the Starship, the USS _Dynamo_, and several made up alien races scattered throughout the galaxy. Everything else, like the galaxy quadrants, warp drives…etc belong to startrek.

A/N:This is a slightly similar Powerpuff Girls version of the "Startrek Voyager" series. There is bound to be some violence, so this will be rated "R" in later chapters for graphic scenes and language.

And now on with the story!

Chapter 6: Liberation

Back onboard the _Dynamo_ Butch analyzed the super weapon's schematics. "Hmmm…come here a minute, Boomer." He called as he noticed something on the schematics that was labeled 'central fire control.' Boomer came over and looked over at what Butch was suggesting. "Hmm… there seems to be a attachment to this orbital gun…It's already strong right now, but it looks like something could be upgraded to it…Wait! Didn't the Kounians say that one Lord Sturmnak fellow wanted them to find a certain crystal…I think it has something to do with this cannon…" Butch listened to his brother's ideas and shudders as he realizes that the megalomaniac who built this is bent on even more destructive power. "Well, let's figure a way to destroy it…" He spoke. Boomer then looked at the ventilation systems leading to the firing control. "Hmmm, if there's only a way to break in. Wait…Butch, check the hull schematics of that thing…and sensor locations. Perhaps I can figure a way to shut those off remotely while we break inside and rig that thing to blow." Butch nodded and looked over more of the schematics.

Meanwhile, Brick and Blossom were in Brick's quarters. Brick was lying on his bed, thinking about the mission that they will embark on. Blossom was laying her head on his chest, just breathing calmly as he stroked her hair at the same time. She looked up, smiled and gave him a kiss. "I know what you'll thinking…and we'll be able to blow that damn thing up." Brick smiled reluctantly as he can't shake the feeling that destroying the orbital cannon is not going to be easy. He shrugged slightly as he leaned forward to kiss her. The couple kissed briefly and embraced each other warmly. Suddenly, the door chimed and Blossom instantly let go and sat straight up, straightening her hair bow. Brick cleared his throat, sat up and said, "Come in." Buttercup and Bubbles hovered in and smiled as they caught an idea that their leaders were trying to be a little intimate. Brick knew what they were thinking by the look on their face and he countered. "Oh, save it, you 2…what is it?"

Buttercup spoke up and said, "Well, me and Bubbs…" She was cut off when Bubbles slapped her behind the head. "Don't call me Bubbs!" She snapped. "Owww! Geez Bubbles! Anyway, we thought about this some time ago… what if the Kounians are actually acting? What if they really were in league with the Krakians?" Brick sighed and replied. "I know your concern…but I can see it…the living fear of the Kounians… They're not acting…and besides…it's a weapon…it's for other races benefit too to destroy it…" Buttercup then nodded. Suddenly the intercom sounded with Butch's voice. "Ummm, guys, come into the briefing room, I think I have figured how to take out that cannon." Brick smiled in his trademark smile. "Well, Buttercup, your heard your boyfriend, move it!" The 4 kids laughed as they left Brick's quarters and headed for the briefing room.

Inside the briefing room, the 6 kids and Dranico discussed the plan of action. Butch was showing a projection of the schematics. He pointed to the central firing control. "There's at least a couple ways to blow this thing up. The entire cannon uses a lot of energy, which could be overloaded. We could fire our eyebeams here," Butch pointed to a long giant tube like object that looks like it could be five yards in diameter and almost half a mile high. "It's the quantamplasma connector assembly." Butch added. "It connects the main cannon's firing control to its power source. Thus this 'quantamplasma' connector assembly regulates and stabilizes the energy flow…" Before Butch could finish, Blossom stammered, "Thus we break it…causing some kind of meltdown?" Butch just nodded. Brick then smiled. "Ok, then…let's hear the main attack plan…step by step." Butch explained to them and they all agreed to begin the mission the next day. Brick contacted the Kounians to standby for liberating their planet and mopping up any enemies after the super weapon is destroyed.

At the Kounian home world, the huge orbital cannon station orbited the planet. Some distance away, a semi-large fleet dropped out of warp behind a small asteroid field. The ships were the Kounian warships waiting on standby. The station had not detected their presence as Boomer had remotely disabled the long-range sensors. As all the Kounian ships got into place, the _Dynamo_ dropped out of warp and pulled up on the Kounian flagship. Inside the _Dynamo_'s bridge, Brick had sent his message to the commanding officer of the Kounian liberation fleet and said they will begin momentarily. Inside the shuttle bay, the kids suited up into their combat suits. They told Dranico to supervise onboard and monitor the station's security systems as Boomer hacked into earlier. "Dranico, let me know on the Comm. if something in their system changes…" Boomer told Dranico as he attached his helmet. His companions did the same. Dranico just gave thumbs up and stood behind the observation controls as he depressurized the shuttle bay.

Outside, a panel in the ship's hull opened up and the 6 kids flew through. As they flew, Boomer was constantly tapping a panel on the arm of his suit. He did a hand signal to Brick and the 6 of them flew in a zigzag pattern to avoid detection from the sensors. They flew into an open docking bay and quickly knocked out the few guards posted there. After they knocked them out, they tried lifting the unconscious guards into a hiding spot, but realized that the guards were too heavy. "What the hell?" Butch suddenly said as he realized that he could not fly. Buttercup was noticing the same thing and realized that all of her powers are inactive. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked. Blossom just looked nervous as Boomer checked the readouts. "No, they're not expecting us…but it's the radiation or something coming from their energy source…it's kind of nullifying our chemical X signature…thus making us powerless on board this station…I guess we have to go to plan B…try and use these charges I replicated from some of their weapon technologies…" Boomer said as he tapped something rectangular on his belt. It was like a dark blue colored C4 explosive charge. The kids nodded and made sure that their charges were on them as well. Brick then spoke up, "Shit, all right then. Stick close…since we have no powers…we are at risk of getting killed more easily…grab those rifles…we'll need them now."

Somewhere onboard the station, a Krakian guard walked down a corridor. He heard a noise, like feet shuffling behind him. He turned around but saw no one. He shrugged and continued on. Moments later, his head blew to pieces as an energy rifle bolt struck him in the back of the head. Moments later, the kids stepped out of the shadows, brandishing the rifles they took from the guards. Buttercup blew a whistle as she inspected the damage she did. "Wow, I could get used to this!" Butch kissed her briefly and said, "That's my girl!" Brick just slapped his brother playfully on the face, yelling, "Quit it…we haven't got time to fool around. Boomer, where now?" Boomer reads the panel on his arm as he checks the schematics. He points to a door to their left. "That way should take us into the main hub." With that, Brick took point and went through the door, creeping around in the shadows to avoid being seen. His comrades followed behind him.

Lord Sturmnak was inspecting the troops somewhere in the main hub, where a platoon of Krakian troops were lined up. He yelled words of propaganda to his men. They just roared back in a sound of obedience and fury. "Power to the Krakian forces! Death to all who get in our way!" The troops chanted repeatedly. Brick was creeping on a platform above them as he peered out from the shadows on the troops and Lord Sturmnak talking. He noticed the guards were very fanatical. He figured the big figure talking to them was Lord Sturmnak. He was wearing some kind of a black trench coat, and on his head he wore some kind of gas mask, which was bronze in color. Behind the coat, on his back was a giant tank of some kind of gas. "Maybe a life support system." Brick heard Blossom whisper. He looked to his left to see Blossom watching the scene. Just then, Boomer said that they have to creep past the guards and enter the door down the hall from where they stood. Brick nodded and sneaked carefully across the platform. It was dark, so the troops below could not see him.

As Brick approached the door with the others, they suddenly saw the door ahead of them slide open. They quickly pressed themselves to the wall, hiding in the shadows from the guards that came out. The two guards stopped and faced the railing of the platform, watching their leader speaking words of motivation to their fellow comrades. Brick smiled and looked at Butch. They both nodded and crept behind the guards with their rifles. With a swift motion, they both sent the butt of their rifles into the back of the guards' heads. They both crumpled to the floor as Brick and Butch subdued them quietly. Boomer walked up to them and checked the guards. "Bingo! They have access keys to the central firing chamber…nice work Bro." Brick nodded at Boomer's comment and pocketed the access keys. The comrades then slipped into the door and continued on their mission.

Suddenly, the station's alarms rang as one of the patrolling guards found the headless guard that Buttercup had killed. A Krakian officer ran up to Lord Sturmnak and informed him of a possible intruder alert. "What? Go, seek and destroy them! And get me my weapons…I'm joining this hunt!" The officer saluted the villain and ran down the ranks of the troops that stood before them and ordered them to find the intruders and kill them.

The officer then ran into an armory station and brought out a giant 5-barrel energy weapon of some sort. Lord Sturmnak threw back his coat, revealing a biomechanical body on him. His right hand was not present as it showed a stump of mechanical parts. With his left hand, he took the weapon from the officer. He then inserted his right arm into the cannon and the rifle lit up with power as his systems linked up with the cannon. Sturmnak aimed the cannon at a wall and blew out an energy blast, blowing the wall to pieces. "Perfect…now, go join your men." The officer saluted and ran off to join the hunt. Lord Sturmnak watches him run some ways a bit and then fired the cannon at him. The officer screamed in agony as his body was blown to many pieces and his blood spattered the floor. "You do not get to go see the glorious salvation as you were a failure in detecting the intruders. If your defense systems were fool proof like you said, we would have detected them a while ago. Good riddance!" Sturmnak then walked past the bloody corpse and went to hunt the kids. Apparently, the Lord Sturmnak was a very cruel person.

The heroes hurried as the alarms began wailing. Every once in a while they will get into a firefight with a squad of Krakians. Brick saw a blast headed straight for Blossom and jumped right in the way. He almost felt nothing at all as his suit absorbed the blast. Blossom ducked behind a wall with him and asked him if he was all right. He nodded and pointed to his suit as it quickly recharged to full power after absorbing the energy blast. Blossom let out a quick sigh of relief and embraced him quickly. They then poked their heads out of their cover and opened fire on the guards, leaving many splatter marks all over the corridor. The kids then continued past the bloody corpses, some had their body parts fried and showing. "Ouch…hate to be on the opposing team." Buttercup joked as she walked past.

For some reason, Sturmnak knew where they were going. He boarded a lift towards the central firing chamber. When he stepped off the lift, he went to the firing controls. He operated it and began charging the weapon. "If they are here to destroy the cannon, then I will destroy the sole object motivating them to do so!" The super weapon's controls showed up a countdown screen of 25 minutes. Lord Sturmnak then stood somewhere in hiding as he waited to ambush his prey. The structure behind him glowed in a bright green as energy flowed more quickly as the orbital gun was preparing to fire. Outside, the giant energy barrel appeared out of the main structure. The station rotated until the barrel was lined with its target. Small bolts of energy began to develop around the tip of the barrel.

Back onboard the _Dynamo_, Dranico watched the station power up in nervousness. He tapped the Comm. and contacted the children. "The cannon is powering up! You guys have to hurry! I'm reading it to be fire in about less than 18 minutes!" On the comm. Brick's voice could be heard, "Understood, contact the Kounian commander, tell him to launch his fleet, we'll be almost done here." Dranico then contacted the Kounians and a moment later, all the warships begun an intercept course.

Back onboard the station, the kids ran with top speed towards a lift that will take them to the central firing chamber. Brick boarded with his companions and operated the lift. As they rode the elevator up, they checked their weapons to make sure they have enough to engage any more foes they would probably meet. As the elevator door slid open, they stood in awe as they see gigantic warp core looking tube ahead them, glowing in a bright green. "That's the energy tube, we need to plant our charges there to cause a overload." Boomer spoke. "But how do we get there? Its suspended in a pit…we can't fly." Bubbles asked. She was interrupted as a blast wheezed over her head. The kids gasped in shock as they all shouted, "Its Lord Sturmnak!" They quickly ducked to the side as the villain fired blast after blast at them.

Brick rolled to one side and fired his rifle at the villain's chest. The bolts just struck harmlessly as the villain aimed his weapon at Brick and fired. The blast struck Brick dead center and knocked him back a few feet. Luckily for the suit's energy shielding, Brick would have been completely blown to pieces. Brick groaned in pain as his suit began to sound with an alarm as its shields read as 0 percent. The suit then began to flicker as his shields began to charge up. He watched helplessly as the villain fired another shot at him. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable blast to hit him but he felt nothing.

A moment later, he felt someone being knocked into him. He opened his eyes to see the person who took the blow for him was Blossom. She was still alive, but in some pain. Her suit's shields had done its work, but she was still somewhat weaker than Brick, making it a really painful experience. By now, Brick had caught a new whiff of breath and rolled to the side with Blossom, dodging another blast. He laid her down somewhere behind some cover and checked over her. Her shields began to flicker as it recharged. She managed to whisper "I'm okay…" as Brick pulled her close in an embrace. Inside his helmet, his eyes were streaming with hot tears, as he could not believe his girlfriend would risk her own life to protect his.

Buttercup had seen what Sturmnak had done to Brick and her sister and screamed in a rage. For some reason, her anger managed to block out some of the energy signatures. Her suit glowed with a bright green as her dormant power returned to her. Buttercup has the ability to go into a super powered rage no matter if her powers were available or not. It was like somewhat of a "hardcore Bubbles" thing. The rage gave her a new bout of strength, even though it wasn't super strength, it was still slightly stronger than an ordinary human's ability. As Sturmnak was busy keeping Bubbles and Boomer pinned down on the opposite side of the room, she roared loudly as she charged forward, firing her weapon repeatedly.

Lord Sturmnak felt the weapon hits and turned and fired a blast at Buttercup. She was only merely pushed back a few inches as she kept on running, with her shields blaring in alarm to tell her to take cover. Sturmnak proceeded to fire another blast at her but she jumped to the right, the blast wheezing past her harmlessly. She then dropped the rifle and began to pound the villain with her fists. The villain was stunned as he braced the onslaught.

The countdown had reached 8 minutes and Brick yelled to his brothers. "Don't let her get killed, her shields are down! Let's go!" The boys then proceeded to go into a powerless ballistic barrage. As they charged forward in rage, they fired their weapons repeatedly at Sturmnak's weapon. The weapon soon glowed with a dark blue. With that, Butch pushed his girlfriend out of the way when the weapon exploded, sending all 3 boys into the wall in the far back. They sat up and groaned in pain as they clutched their chests. There before them, Lord Sturmnak lay dead, blown to pieces by his own weapon going into an overload. His bloody and decapitated head could be seen short circuiting every once in a while. Brick limped up to the head and said, "Good Riddance." The countdown reached 5 minutes and Brick thought of a way to plant the charges. The others went up to him and handed him their charges when he asked for them. He set the charges to detonate in 1 minute and 30 seconds. He then pressed the on switch on the charges and threw them at the tube. They managed to stick and Brick began to limp-run back towards the lift. Blossom was feeling much better and supported him as they all ran for their lives.

While the kids ran half way through the station, they could hear the loud explosion of their charges. Suddenly the station shookwith chaosas the station' firing control was disabled. Boomer looked on his panel. "The cannon is offline. But the overload of the station will result in a 14 minutes…C'mon! We have to get to an escape pod! We can't fly yet!" They ran into a panicking guard and shot him in his legs. Butch ran up to him and clutched him by the throat. "Where are the escape pods!" Butch exclaimed. The guard stammered the location and Butch said thank you. He then shot the guard in the head, letting him crumple to the floor. The kids ran for the lift down the hall and they were glad to see it was still operating. As they rode the elevator to the nearest deck that had escape pods, the deck they were on began exploding as panels blew open hear and there. The station is going into complete disarray.

Brick got off the lift with his companions and found one of the escape pods. 2 guards were just boarding it when they were suddenly gunned down by the kids. The kids went inside the pod and threw the guard corpses back into the station. Brick then proceeded to take the pilot controls and Butch sealed the hatch behind the pod. Soon, the pod shot out of the station as Brick piloted it to safety. On the comm. Blossom tried contacting the attacking Kounian fleet to let them know that they were onboard this particular pod. The Kounian commander was pleased that they had accomplished the mission and ordered two ships to escort the pod back to the _Dynamo_.

As the pod got into range with the escort ships, the station behind them suddenly exploded in a big bright white flash, sending many metallic debris and charred corpses everywhere. The Krakian orbital station was no more and the Kounians were free to retake their world without much trouble. Just then, the kids felt their powers return to them. "What a relief! It's over!" Bubbles squealed, overjoyed.

Some time later, on board the Kounian space station, The _Dynamo_ crew, the Kounians and the Ungians gathered in the conference room. Both the races thanked the kids for their services and the aliens exchanged apologies and forgiveness for the crimes they caused among each other. They were all pleased that a tyrannical race was completely driven into ruin. As a reward, the Kounians gave even better upgrades to the _Dynamo_'s weapons and gave the kids an even better map of the quadrant. "May your journey home be swift and uneventful." The commander told Brick through the Comm. as Brick pulled the ship out of the docking port. The _Dynamo_ crew said their good byes and the ship jumped to warp, continuing their journey home.

A/N: Well, that was an exciting chapter. A tyrant had been defeated and now the kids are on their way home again. Stay tuned for chapter 7: "A way home." I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now please review and no flames please! Have a nice day! James of Vale.


	7. A way Home

To Boldly Go Where No Puff Has Gone Before

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls and their related content, as they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon network. I also do not own anything that is related to the Star trek Universe, which are created by Paramount Pictures. However I do own the idea for the design of the Starship, the USS _Dynamo_, and several made up alien races scattered throughout the galaxy. Everything else, like the galaxy quadrants, warp drives…etc belong to startrek.

A/N:This is a slightly similar Powerpuff Girls version of the "Startrek Voyager" series. There is bound to be some violence, so this will be rated "R" in later chapters for graphic scenes and language.

And now on with the story!

Chapter 7: A Way Home

Butch was showing more of the _Dynamo_ Systems to Dranico. The alien looked at the different functions with interest. "Such an interesting technology. It appears some what primitive…but efficient." Dranico made some adjustments to some power relays and the power level on board the ship boosted to a much efficient percentage. "Hey! How'd you do that? The ship seems to be much energy conservative." Butch then thanked Dranico as he examined the adjustments done by Dranico. The two of them worked together to make adjustments and minor upgrades to the _Dynamo_'s systems.

Brick was in the astrometrics lab examining the maps of the quadrants given by the Kounians. "Hmmm…perhaps we should make a turn here…" He looked at the holographic projection of the quadrant. He checked the computer readouts of their current location and noticed they would approach the turning point in a few minutes. He checked for more course headings they could take and proceeded to the bridge. "The auto pilot is about to run out of course plots…gonna need some human input." He stepped through the sliding door and boarded the lift.

The girls were going to the holodeck to play some games. "Good thing the professor equipped the ship with holodecks! I can't imagine what I'm going to do for fun around here!" Buttercup muttered as she and her sisters stood in front of the lift entrance. It opened up and they saw Brick inside. "Oh hey, Brick! Where are you going?" Blossom said as she hovered over to kiss him briefly. Brick smiled and said he was going to the bridge to input new course headings into the auto pilot systems. "So, what are you ladies planning to do?" He asked. Buttercup said they were going to the holodeck to seek some entertainment. "Sounds fun. Say, how about in a few minutes, I'll round up my brothers and join you?" He replied. The girls nodded and got out when the lift stopped on their destination. Brick waved as the lift door closed again to continue the journey up the decks to the Bridge.

Boomer was lounging around in the mess hall. He decided he wasn't really that hungry to be lounging around a food place, so he flew out of the mess hall and decided to go try out the holodecks. As he went to the nearest holodeck on that deck, he noticed it was occupied and a program was running. It showed information about the users and it showed it was the girls. "I see…what are they playing? Monster Quest? That's my favorite game! Wait…their first time? Heh, I'm going to have some fun!" Boomer said with a sinister tone as he thought of a plan to fool around with the girls while they're playing the game. He hovered quickly down the hall to the other holodeck and went in.

The door slid open as Brick hovered into the Bridge. He sat down at his seat and keyed in the new course headings for the computer to execute. He was going through the headings when something caught his eye. "Hmmm…there's something not far from here…it's looking somewhat peculiar." Brick proceeded to Boomer's station and manned the ship's long-range scanners. "Hmm, how does Boomer use this thing?" He presses a few buttons and a screen displayed the starboard view of the stars nearby. "I see, it's working. Ok…acquiring scanning target…target acquired…gathering information…what the hell? 45 minutes!" Brick said as he growled impatiently at the scanning system. "I guess I'll stop the ship for now…" Brick muttered as he stopped the ship's autopilot and slowed the ship to a stop.

The _Dynamo_ dropped out of warp and appeared in the middle of a large patch of clear space. No asteroids or planets could be seen in the system. Brick looked out the view screen and took a breath at the view of beauty. "We're not in a system, just blank space…and those stars…they looked even better here than viewed from Earth." Brick sighed then looked over the scanning equipment. It read 40 minutes to go. "_Hmmm…oh well…might as well join the girls for their games while waiting…After its done, I'll have Boomer analyze the strange thing I found._" Brick thought as he hovered out the Bridge and into the lift once again.

Butch and Dranico stopped their adjustments as they suddenly see the warp core module inside engineering went offline. "What the? Why it stop? Oh wait…someone must have stopped the ship at the Bridge." Butch muttered as he read the core's systems as nominal. "Why would we stop?" Dranico asked Butch. Butch just shrugged. "Maybe Brick decided to stop the ship a bit, admire the area…or let the ship's engines cool or something. I don't know exactly what, but I'm sure everything's fine. Let's return to our modifications." Butch said as he watched Dranico shrug as well and went back to helping Butch modifying the ship's systems.

Boomer walked into the second holodeck and closed the door behind him. He went to the console and activated the matrix. "Computer, access program Monster Quest, under my profile." He spoke out the commands. A large holographic menu appeared in front of him. He touched the individual buttons on the menu as he "logged" into his Monster Quest account. "Look up current games in session." He spoke. The menu became a list displaying all of the Monster Quest games being played on the ship's holodecks. He found only one other game on it and it was labeled PPG. "Join channel as saved character: Boomer of Angara. Also set character's allegiance to neutral. Set game entering preferences to hidden." Boomer said the final commands and preferences and then spoke the confirmation command. "Begin game."

Buttercup and Bubbles were fending off medieval monsters as Blossom worked her character's sorcery. It was their first game and they were learning quite well. "Wow, I never knew the professor liked RPG's!" Buttercup said as she slew another monster with her sword. "Yea, and wow…this game is fun! Although a little scary." Bubbles said as she shot an arrow from her crossbow, impaling the orc warrior that was attacking her in the chest. For some reason, Buttercup had set the gore preferences at max, and sometimes the gruesomeness sickened Bubbles. The particular orc that Bubbles killed, splattered blood all over the forest floor as it collapsed to the ground in agony. Buttercup blew a low whistle and complemented on her sister's accuracy. "Nice shot sis! That was sweet!" Buttercup cheered. Just then she ducked as another orc warrior tried to slash at her with its sword. Buttercup swung back and prepared to swing at the monster but was shocked when it was blown to pieces by Blossom's fireball. Chunks of the warrior's flesh littered the forest floor. "Hey, no fair, it swung at me first!" Buttercup complained. Her sister just blew a raspberry at her and said, "I'm way faster than you ever be, warrior!" Blossom then playfully shot out a small blast from her hands. Buttercup stumbled back a bit as the game displayed the damage she had taken on top of her head. Buttercup rubbed the sore spot and growled.

While the 3 girls were having their fun poking each other and attacking enemy monsters, a lone figure was watching them from on top of a tree. It was Boomer's alternate identity in the game. Boomer appearance was not very different except he was wearing a large suit of plate armor. He wore a steel helmet on top of his head and he brandished a huge double-sided axe. Boomer smiled as he procured a rune from his pack. The rune glowed as he said a few words. Moments later a medium sized fireball shot out towards Blossom. She cringed as she felt herself being charred. She felt no pain, but she soon saw a red 450 appear on top of her head. She then somehow fell to the ground and appeared dead. She then faded from the holographic environment and returned to her normal form. "What? I…I…died? Ooooh! Who did that!" She asked her sisters as they watched the holographic version of her character's corpse. They cringed, as it appeared very realistic with dismembered limbs and torn flesh. "Gross… and who ever did it was very strong…450 damage!" Buttercup spoke to Blossom, who appeared a bit transparent, as she is not in the game. "Well, we're gonna avenge you…" Buttercup began saying before getting hit by one of those fireballs. A moment later, a red 500 appeared on top of her and she collapsed to the ground. "Who the hell keeps killing us? Run Bubbles!" Buttercup and Blossom warned her blond sister.

Bubbles yelped as she dodged another one of those fireballs. She focused her eyes on where the fireballs were coming from and they were coming from the tree in front of her. She bent down on one knee and took careful aim with her crossbow. She began glowing in a bright blue hue as she charged up a critical hit. She fired the arrow a second later and rolled to the side to avoid another fireball. As soon as she rolled to safety, she heard the arrow plunge into flesh and a growl of in game sounds of pain and agony. Seconds later, a large red 500 appeared on top of the tree and Boomer fell out, defeated, with Bubble's arrows sticking out of his chest. She gasped as she saw the body of her boyfriend lying there. His body then faded and Bubbled ended the game. "I had enough…what was that? I hope I didn't really kill Boomie!" She said as she cringed at the gruesome scenes in that game.

Buttercup was just stunned as she saw the identity of their rival. Suddenly the door chimed as Boomer walked into their holodeck. He was all right, but a little disappointed that he lost to his girlfriend. "Damnit, why do you always win in everything? I knew I should have worn the other holy armor!" He complained. He then chirped and said, "Well, at least I got 2 player kills!" He grinned after he boasted. Buttercup and Blossom just glared at him. Bubbles just smiled and said, "Well, at least I know you're still ok!" The couple hugged for a little while. "Oh brother." Buttercup muttered as she hovered out of the holodeck. "I'm going to the mess hall, meet you there Blossom. Let's leave these two lovebirds here to their fun…after all…I'm gonna need something to eat after finding out I got beat in a game like that!" Blossom just smiled and nodded. She hovered after her sister leaving Bubbles and Boomer alone.

Brick hovered towards the holodeck just in time to see Blossom and Buttercup came out. They did not look so pleased. "What's wrong?" Brick asked them. They said that Boomer had them killed in the game. "Ouch, Monster Quest huh? Damn…you should have asked me to join, I would have been able…" Brick was interrupted when Blossom said that Bubbles managed to beat Boomer with a lucky shot. "And she's level 6? Damn she's lucky!" Brick said as his jaw hit the floor. The girls told him that they were going to the mess hall to get some food. He agreed to go join them in a minute, as he told them that he needed to speak to Boomer.

Brick went inside the holodeck to see that Boomer had loaded a comfortable quarters program to give Bubbles and him a place to sit while they relax. Brick noticed that Boomer and Bubbles were sitting on a sofa bed, just embracing each other. Bubbles was resting her head on Boomer's lap and just admiring his presence. Brick hovered over and said, "Nice program…Anyway Boomer, while I was on the Bridge a moment ago, I found some kind of strange anomaly or something in the distance and commanded the computer's long-range scanners to analyze it. It should be done analyzing in about 20 minutes…so, when you're done here…can you go see what that object was?" Boomer nodded and agreed that he will go see what the scanners have picked up soon. Brick then smiled and hovered out of the holodeck and towards the mess hall.

Twenty minutes later, Boomer and Bubbles was in the Bridge, taking a look on what the scanners had found out. "This…this is very interesting…" Boomer said as he read on. He suddenly blinked very quickly as his jaw dropped to the floor. "This could be a shortcut home!" He exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Bubbles looked at the information for herself and was shocked just as much at the possibility of a way home. She went over to the comm. and informed the crew to come to the briefing room. While the others were on their way, Bubbles looked at Boomer with joy. They could be home in a blink of an eye if whatever they found was true.

"It's a what!" Brick stammered as he heard what the anomaly was. "It appears to be some kind of subspace corridor. Almost like a wormhole, except probably more stable instead." Boomer explained. "I think there's a way to use it to even shorten our journey home at least. We should approach the vicinity of the corridor's entrance for us to get a better readout on how to use this sort of thing." Bubbles added. Dranico spoke up, "I am familiar with subspace corridors quite a bit. But I am not familiar with this one at the moment…must have been opened up recently. I could help make the adjustments to the ship's systems to make it capable of going through a subspace corridor." Brick nodded and told him to make it so. "Ok then. Everyone get to your stations. Butch and Dranico, go down to engineering and proceed with the modifications to the systems." Everyone nodded at Brick's orders and went to work.

The _Dynamo_ turned around towards the anomaly and zipped to warp. Moments later the ship dropped out of warp in the middle of a star system. The ship pulled up close to what seems to be a vortex of sort. It looked almost like a wormhole's vacuum characteristics but the mouth was a lot smaller. Back on board the Bridge, Boomer scanned the corridor even more. "It's even better than we thought…the corridor opening here is only an access to some kind of natural network of tunnels! I believe the network leads all the way to the Solar system!" Brick smiled at the possibility. "Will you be able to navigate once we inside the corridor?" Boomer nodded. "Yes, I believe I can help show the way through the corridor to take us all the way home. But it'll be a tough job, as once we're inside we can't stop…stopping will take us out of the corridor and most likely we won't be able to find another access point so easily." Just then, Butch's voice goes on the intercom. "Brick, we're ready to engage the corridor…me and Dranico are coming to the Bridge now." "Understood." Brick replied as he readied the ship for the journey through.

Brick increased the propulsion and the ship gradually loomed forward. Once they reached the mouth's threshold, Butch engaged something in the ship's shielding. The ship then suddenly began to shake badly as the ship got pulled into the corridor. "Its just the entry process! We'll be fine!" Butch said as he grabbed his seat for stability. Boomer then yelled a moment later, "Now, make a 90 degree turn towards starboard! That should take us into the mainstream of the corridor!" Brick nodded and turned the ship towards starboard. The ship stabilized and was going very smoothly and quickly down the corridor like a blood cell going through a blood vessel. The ship itself at the moment was going really fast that it was extremely difficult to make course changes.

While the ship made several tight turns, the crew was very glad that they felt they were almost home. Suddenly, something large appeared in front of the view screen and Boomer analyzed it. He looked at the results in shock and desperately tried to give a course change. "Bro! It's the remains of a ship that probably didn't make it! We will collide with it if you don't turn!" Brick gritted his teeth and slammed the throttle up as he tried to make a turn. "Yea, tell me something I didn't know!" The _Dynamo_ slid to portside as they tried to go past the debris of the destroyed vessel. But they still came within contact of the debris. The starboard wing of the _Dynamo_ clipped the side of the destroyed vessel, causing the _Dynamo_'s shields to flicker.

Inside the Bridge, a sudden shower of sparks blinded Brick for a brief moment, causing him to lose control over the delicate procedure of steering the ship inside the corridor. The kids screamed as the ship careened and slammed through the walls of the corridor and shook with even stronger force as the ship exited the corridor unexpectedly. The Dynamo appeared in the middle of another system, looking very worn and damaged, but not as bad as it looked with they were stranded by the wormhole some time earlier. They had traveled a great distance and have traveled close to a quarter of the journey home. They could have gone all the way home but the obstruction inside the corridor caused them to lose the chance.

Boomer was the first to wake up. He shook his head and went over to check on Bubbles and the others. They are all right. The others slowly began to come to as Boomer tried to get the astrometrics system operating. "Well…at least we've shortened our journey a bit…we have traveled about a quarter of the way home." The other nodded as they all went to help restore the ship's systems to full operation. They were just glad that they were alive.

A/N: And that the end of chapter 7! Oooh! They almost made it home! Well, stayed tune for more adventures to come. CH 8, "Temporal maze" is now in the works! Thank you for reading and please review! No Flames please! –James of Vale.


	8. Temporal Maze

To Boldly Go Where No Puff Has Gone Before

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls and their related content, as they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon network. I also do not own anything that is related to the Star trek Universe, which are created by Paramount Pictures. However I do own the idea for the design of the Starship, the USS _Dynamo_, and several made up alien races scattered throughout the galaxy. Everything else, like the galaxy quadrants, warp drives…etc belong to startrek.

A/N:This is a slightly similar Powerpuff Girls version of the "Startrek Voyager" series. There is bound to be some violence, so this will be rated "R" in later chapters for graphic scenes and language. And now on with the story!

Chapter 8: Temporal Maze

The _Dynamo_ drifted for a couple hours as its repair drones went into overtime to repair its damaged systems. The crew were so close at making it home, however their hopes were shattered when the drifting debris inside the subspace corridor caused them to blow their chance. With the ship unable to move, the crew tried several ways of keeping themselves occupied during the down time.

"Let's get it started! Let's get it started in here…" Buttercup sang along as she bobbed her head up and down to her Black Eyed Peas album that she brought with her before the maiden launch of the _Dynamo_. "And the base keeps runnin, runnin, runnin…" She goes on, only to be shushed up by Blossom, who was trying to read a history archive of one of the alien cultures in the Delta quadrant on her handheld device, called a PADD by the professor as a personal handheld computer. "Can you take your singing to a holodeck? At least in there, your horrible singing will be blocked out by the sound proof walls!" Blossom snapped as she clutched her head to her sister's defiant and horrible singing.

"Fine!" Buttercup scowled as she hovered out of the lounge with her PADD that was blaring the Black Eyed Peas' songs. The door slid open and closed a moment later when Buttercup left the room. "Good riddance, now back to the Iraganians…" Blossom sighed contently as she returned to her reading. She was reading intently and did not hear the door slide open again. Buttercup stuck her head through and yelled the first couple words of the chorus of the song. "Everybody! Everybody! Let's get into it! Get stupid!" Blossom jumped to the ceiling when she heard the cry. Buttercup then left the room laughing and singing along.

Butch was in the holodeck, running a game that he was very engrossed in. He was busy slaying his brothers in a free for all death match similar to Halo 2 or Unreal Tournament. Butch laughed with a sinister grin as he shot Boomer's in-game character in the head with a sniper rifle. The simulated head of his brother blew to pieces while splattering his brains and blood all over the arena. Butch can hear the transmission of his Brother's scowls and curses. He transmitted back, "Just some harmless fun, little bro!" He was about to do a victory dance when he was blown to pieces by Brick's rocket launcher. "Less yapping, more dying!" Brick laughed as he went on a rampage with the launcher.

Buttercup grooved to her music as she walked down the hallway. She stopped by one of the active holodecks. She noticed that the screen outside the holodeck displayed the boys' current game and statistics. Butch was holding first place for a moment. She then watched in surprise when Brick went from bottom of the list to the top in the next second. She tapped the console beside the screen and accessed the in-game camera for spectator purposes. She watched in shock and amazement as she saw Brick's character bouncing around the arena, taking out his opponents in the most impressive ways.

Dranico was in the mess hall, teaching Bubbles a recipe that was a family favorite. "Now you add the ignox roots and some of the Lamak thighs and mix it. Then put it on the heat for a couple minutes and it should be ready to eat…" Dranico instructed as Bubbles stirred the concoction. She was wearing a little chef's hat while she stuck out her tongue on the side of her lips as she stirred the mix with her ladle. As instructed, Bubbles then poured the mix into a pan and put it on the stove that Boomer had installed in the mess hall. After a few minutes, Bubbles could already smell the delicious aroma of her cooking.

Buttercup's jaw reached the floor as she saw Brick bouncing around the arena, killing his brothers here and there with almost no end in sight. "He's on fire!" She muttered as she continued to keep her eyes fixed on the spectator screen. She could hear Brick shouting, "And this is how I'm gonna wipe the floor with your ass!" as he used his Rocket Launcher as a club on Butch. "Oww…I guess I have to kiss his bruises away tonight!" Buttercup muttered as she watched the in-game character of her boyfriend take the beating. She heard the computer chime that Boomer has quit the game and the holodeck door next to her slid open. When she turned to look, Boomer crawled his way out tiredly. "Boomer! You're all right?" Buttercup said as she flew to the side of her friend. "You guys _were_ playing with the safety protocols on right?" She asked as she looked over her sister's boyfriend.

Boomer smiled weakly and said, "Bare…barely. It was Butch's idea, to leave the safety protocols…on 10…so we'll feel most of it. But it won't be enough to really hurt us…" Buttercup shook her head and said, "Not even I can be that foolish. Ouch, then I have to really take care of him tonight…after what Brick did to him." She was then cut off when the computer chimed again and the game ended. The holodeck down the hall opened and Butch crawled out, crying in embarrassment and pain. "I'll tell Bubbles to come down here and take care of you, Boomer. I gotta take care of Mr. Let's-set-the-safety-on-low." She then sighed and flew over to her sweet heart, kissing him on the cheek as she helped him hover to his quarters.

Boomer smiled as he saw the two of them hover into the elevator. He then looked at the other holodeck as it opened and Brick walked out victoriously. "Good job bro, but next time…can you be a bit more soft on me? I'm not as tough as Butch you know." Brick smiled and chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that. Here, I'll carry you to the mess hall, get you something to eat. Besides, Bubbles is there and I'm sure she'll be all over you very quickly." Boomer chuckled as he felt his older brother lift him up and hover to the mess hall.

Couple minutes passed and Bubbles is treating Boomer like a sick puppy in the mess hall. Apparently, She wasn't very angry at Brick, but she was pissed off at Butch's idea of setting the safety protocols so low. "Well, served him right that you beat him up, Brick!" As punishment, Bubbles served Brick only a small serving of the meal that she cooked. It was apparently very delicious. "No matter, I'm not that hungry. Wow, Bubbles! This stuff is really good!" Brick said as he stuffed another mouthful. "Thank Dranico, it was his recipe." She said as she fed Boomer with spoonfuls of the meal.

Back in Butch's quarters, Butch and Buttercup were lying on the bed. They had been kissing for a bit and enjoying each other's presence. "Man, it was so embarrassing to see you get beat up like that!" She said as she kissed him again on the lips. Butch scowled as he kissed back. "At least you still love me enough to care for me, despite that I lost badly." The two laughed a bit and embraced for some time. Butch stopped the embraced when his PADD beeped. He took it out of his pocket and inspected the message. It was a notice from the ship's engineering station, stating that the drones have repaired all the major systems and is now working on the minor problems. "We're back in business! Let's get it started!" Butch said as he messaged Brick on his PADD.

Brick was in the middle of chewing a piece of the Lamak thigh in his bowl of the Palaxian meat stew that Bubbles had made, when his PADD started ringing in his custom ring tone. He took it out, tapped the screen and read the message. "Ship's fixed. Let's go." It said as Brick smiled and messaged Butch back with the reply. "Great. Meet me on bridge." Brick then finished up his meal and excused himself from the others. "The ship is fixed, I'm off to get Blossom. You guys go to the bridge and meet me there." Boomer replied with an "Aye, aye, Sir!" and a salute. Brick left the mess hall and entered the nearest turbo lift.

As the door chimed and open again, Blossom shouted, "What is it now Buttercup? Don't make me bite your head…" She stopped herself when she turned around and saw the person at the door to the crew lounge was Brick. "Buttercup is driving you crazy? I'll demote her for you then." He replied with a soft chuckle. Blossom smiled and hovered to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Not necessary, we don't really have a rank system anyway." Brick laughed, kissed her and said, "Well, we could get one." She chuckled and hugged him. He broke the embrace and said, "Anyways, the ship is fixed. Let's get to the bridge and get the show back on the road." The couple left the lounge and went into the turbo lift.

As Blossom and Brick entered the bridge, Blossom noticed that Butch and Boomer looked a bit worn out. Butch was the one that looked the worse. "What's wrong with your brothers?" Blossom asked. Brick just cleared his throat and said, "I…whooped their butt." Buttercup took the pleasure of telling Blossom what Butch had done in the holodeck to result in him and Boomer being hurt. "Ouch…Butch…I hope you learned your lesson…don't mess with the safety controls…they're there for a reason." Butch grimaced at what Blossom said and went back to manning his controls.

The crew took this positions and the _Dynamo_ aligned itself back on course and jumped to warp. While in warp, Butch noticed something on the ship's power supply. "Damn. Brick, we're some what low on gas…we need more fuel." Brick sighed and told Boomer to look on the long-range sensors for any friendly planets with refueling stations. After a bit of scanning, Boomer found something and said, "Lay a course for heading 024-351. There's a planet about 10 light years away that has what we need." The _Dynamo_ turned 45 degrees to starboard as the ship changed course.

The _Dynamo_ was fast approaching the planet. On Boomer's panel, it read that the planet has a prospering space trading station and plenty of life on the planet's surface. There were also readouts of many ships in orbit around the planet. Boomer tried scanning the ships, but strangely, they are not providing any more information except that they are in that location. "That's strange…I'm not reading any encrypted barriers on their ship systems…so why can't I see them on the sensors?"

The _Dynamo_ dropped out of warp a moment later and appeared in a system that is completely void of life. The planet they were headed towards was dead ahead of them. What appeared to be a planet full of life, the planet is now an abandoned and desert-like planet. Craters and evidence of a war to end all wars could be found all over the planet's surface. The most disturbing thing that they also noticed is that the planet has been like this for over several centuries. "This can't be…our sensors said that this planet is full of life just 2 minutes ago…now we're seeing a planet that has been uninhabited for many centuries!" Boomer stammered as the others began uttering statements of bewilderment.

Brick sighed. "Well…there's nothing we can do…but we do have the suits and the mining equipment. See if there are any Sefulium deposits on the surface. We could go down and gather the fuel we need ourselves…after all…there's no one down there anymore." Boomer scanned the surface and found a mine containing the deposits they need. Brick formed an away team with Dranico, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup and himself to go down and mine the fuel deposits. Boomer and Bubbles were to stay behind and monitor their status.

In the transporter room, Brick put on his helmet as the others on the away team followed suit. The boys were carrying the mining equipment while the girls carried the scanning equipment. Dranico stood by carrying his own personal scanner and mining equipment. Boomer and Bubbles said good luck to their companions and engaged the transporter. Brick gave "thumbs up" and began to dematerialize with the others. Boomer watched the sensors and waited for the suits of the away team to appear on the surface. However, they never showed up. "Something's wrong…our sensors are not reading our away team on the surface!" Boomer muttered as he scanned the surface of the planet desperately to find them. Nothing, not even a visual image of something living walking on the surface could be found. Just abandoned cities and huge bomb craters were to be seen from orbit.

When Brick rematerialized with his away team, he was surprised to see life on the planet's surface, with green grass plains, strange alien trees and not a sand storm anywhere. Worse, his suit's communication system states that the _Dynamo_ is not in orbit, or at least, not on the contact list. He tried contacting the ship but he was not getting a response. The others were just as surprised as him to find themselves on a planet full of life when minutes ago, they were confident the planet is a place void of life.

Boomer and Bubbles scrambled around, trying to locate their companions. "Something's very odd going on that planet…we need to find out what and why it is happening." Boomer and Bubbles began to analyze the damage and craters from the surface. They have a feeling that the super weapons used in the war on this strange planet may be causing the strange phenomenon. They were hard at work at finding a solution to the problem.

The away team moved towards the mine and observed the surroundings. "It looks almost like this planet is in its prehistoric age." Blossom muttered as she observed the surroundings. She was right when they ran into some kind of primitive alien. The creature screamed in its primitive tongue and fled down the plains at the probably frightening sight of the away team in their suits. The universal translator was not recognizing the language and the away team could not figure what the primitive alien had said. They rather not follow the alien and went on to their objective. They went into the mine and took out their scanning equipment, to try and locate the mineral deposits.

Back on the _Dynamo_, Boomer began to uncover more on the origin of the individual craters. "This…this seems interesting. Bubbles? What do you make of this?" Bubbles flew over and read his findings. "I…I don't know…what does this mean?" She said as she squinted in confusion as she read the complicated findings. Bubbles was bright, but she still struggled with very complicated things that usually Boomer could handle. Boomer sighed and looked at the information. "I think…there seems to be strange temporal anomalies going on all over this planet…"

Brick walked further into the mine and rounded a corner to find more aliens at work in the mine. They looked like they were evolved forms of the primitive alien they just saw. They screamed with fear as they saw the away team walking into the cavern, with their strange lights shining on their helmets. Finally, the universal translator picked up their language and translated the speech for the away team. "_Spirits of the mine! They have come to kill us! Run!"_ The aliens said as they fled down the tunnel on the other side of the cavern. Brick looked over at his companions. "What is going on? We just saw a primitive alien, and now we see an evolved form…it's almost like we're traveling to different time…" Brick stopped speaking when he realized what is going on.

"I think there seems to be some kind of temporal zones all over the planet. I think we will run into different time periods of this planet." Blossom said as she realized the situation as well. Butch then suggested. "That explains why we couldn't contact the _Dynamo_ from the surface just now, we were in the past of this planet. Thus, technically, the _Dynamo_ hasn't really arrived yet." "Then how are we going to gain contact with the ship?" Buttercup asked. Brick shook his head and stated the obvious. "We'll have to travel all over the planet…try and locate a time period that is in the same time period as the _dynamo."_ The kids then worked to gather enough Sefulium to take them to another system where hopefully they can find a better source. While they mined the walls, Dranico kept watch.

Boomer tuned the sensors further and he began to detect temporal activity all over the system. "This war that took place…it appears that something really bad happened…there's different time windows everywhere." As Boomer analyzed further, Bubbles noticed that on each of the sections of the planet, a greenish glow appeared. In one particular area she noticed, the glow was the brightest. "Boomie, can you check that area? I got a strange feeling about that spot." Boomer nodded and ran a deep scan on that particular area on the planet.

Each of the kids strapped a load of Sefulium onto their backs and exited the cave. As they exited, they noticed they were once again in prehistoric times. "We know that the planet's history is going to end in a major war…let's find the place with the clues of a deserted planet… Our scanning equipment would show us the difference." With that said, Brick and Butch lifted Dranico as they picked a direction to fly to. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Dranico. We'll have to carry you in order to fly around quickly, hang on!" Butch said as the away team flew south, watching their surroundings change in time to their amazement.

Boomer noticed something while analyzing the particular area. It was a enormous crater, much bigger than the other scattered throughout the planet. And he also noticed it had a lot of radiation of a left over super weapon in place. "_Something happened there…wait…it's temporal signature…it hasn't been changed…it's matching to the current window we're in…_" Boomer thought as he pieced things together. "That's the source! If…if…our siblings could get there…we can pick them up on the surface and transport them back on…" Boomer said out loud. "But how do we contact them?" Bubbles asked. It wasn't very good thing to do. After all, the other places could be very different time periods. "It's not in chronological order…we won't know where our sibs were, and even we have a way of planting a message…how can you be sure they'll find it?" Bubbles stated. The two of them went through, trying to solve the solution to the temporal maze.

Miraculously, the kids were some how flying towards the right direction. Using what they saw as they flew towards the location they found, they realized that a pattern could be seen. "Time is accelerating when we go this way. We already…Whoa!" Brick said as he narrowing dodged a crudely fired projectile from a somewhat ancient rifle. The away team had flown into a period on this strange planet where it could be compared to the times of the American Civil war on Earth. They were hovering in the middle of a battlefield while the two warring sides suddenly stopped their fighting to see the strange beings that were floating in the air. Brick wanted to prevent intervention so he grabbed Blossom by the arm and continued flying. "Honey, I can't afford for you to get hit. Neither would I let Dranico get hit." The others just flew after their siblings. Seeing the strange sight disappear off the horizon, the two warring sides went back to their bloodshed, taking crack shots on each other.

Bubbles and Boomer grinned with glee when they managed to tune their sensors just right. They now had a way of taking a quick peek in each of the different time periods. Also, the improved sensors gave the crew onboard a view of the different boundaries between the time periods. "It takes a lot of energy to take a peek, so we have to take a quick peek in each of the areas." Boomer said as he finished the final adjustments to the sensor system. They activated the sensors in one of the areas north of the giant crater. "Holy crap! Look! It's Brick and Blossom. They're in the middle of some kind of conflict! Wait…Brick's getting them to leave right away…they're going in the right direction!" Bubbles shouted as she watched the screen. "Let's hope they won't change direction!" Boomer said as he readied the transporter system to pick them up as soon as they get into the crater.

Brick knew something bad was about to happen, but he wasn't sure what it was. He didn't had time to react even when he saw a bright flash to the left of him, followed by a strong force that was threatening to knock the kids out of the sky. "Some kind of Nuclear Bomb! Or similar weapon, we must be getting close! This looks like the great war is taking place around this time!" Brick shouted in the loud roaring of the smoke and dusty wind as the explosion formed a large mushroom cloud west of the away team. The wave got even stronger and the away team's shields flickered for a couple seconds. "It's too strong! We must find shelter to wait it out!" Blossom shouted back. Butch knows the risks of something similar to a nuclear weapon exploding and wasted no time at all to get the others to follow him to the ground, as he pounded in the ground to make a make shift pit to hide in. "C'mon! We don't need to worry about the radiation, but the 4500 degree heat will burn us into a crisp!" With that, the away team hid in the make shift pit and the two boys covered their friends as the explosion roared on the surface.

Boomer noticed that it was taking them quite long to get to the crater zone. He then noticed that somewhere near the crater, a large single hole suddenly appeared. "It's not there before! I think our sibs made it while they were there!" Boomer said as he zoomed in on that region. The two of them watched in horror and shock as they see a war torn world with weapons of mass destruction exploding here and there. "It must be some thousand degrees down there…they could be killed if they stayed on the surface! That's why they made that hole!" Boomer said as he pointed to the hole. Sure enough, upon zooming in, they could see Brick and Butch covering the two girls and Dranico as the explosions rocked the surface. "Can't we transport them now?" Bubbles screamed in fear and dread. Boomer began to panic. "I don't know if I can make the modifications…but I'll try!" He said as he rushed into Engineering, remembering what Butch has taught him about the systems. "Hurry!" Bubbles told him with concern as she kept her eyes glued to the screen.

Butch clenched his teeth when he began to feel the increasing heat. "This hole will not last long! We gotta make a move before its too late!" Brick said as he braved the heat as well. "But we can't just leave now! The heat will kill us in an instant!" Butch countered. "Well, what are we supposed to do?" Brick replied as he braved the further heat. He began shaking his head to keep his vision from going out of focus. He suddenly saw with shock as Blossom began to lose consciousness. "No! No! Don't pass out! Hold on, you'll be all right!" He screamed as he tried to make her a little bit more comfortable in the heat. Butch noticed that Buttercup and Dranico were also succumbing to the heat. "We…we are going to die…just like the…" Butch heard Brick say when they heard an even louder explosion going off in the distance. As the new explosion wave blew past their hole, they could have sworn that time seemed to stop. Brick then felt the familiar feeling of being bathed in a bright light as he began to dematerialize with the others. He rematerialized in the transporter room of the _Dynamo_, and seeing everyone is all right, he began to pass out.

Brick woke up in sickbay a moment later, doing all right after a near fatal brush with heat exhaustion. He looked around and saw that Blossom was sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him. Everyone else was also all right and snoozing lightly. Only Boomer and Bubbles were awake, looking over their companions. "You're finally awake…I don't know how you and Butch did it, but Buttercup, Blossom, and Dranico were more closer to death than you two. If you two didn't cover them, they would have…died." Bubbles said with a quiver in her lips. "Yea…and we thought we were doomed too…I want to thank you guys on getting us out…even though it seemed impossible." Brick said a moment later. "No sweat bro! Don't worry about the fuel right now, just concentrate on resting. Me and Bubbles will take care of everything." Brick nodded and closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The crew have narrowly escaped death on the strange planet and avoided the possible fact of dying in its history. Boomer and Bubbles have loaded the fuel that the others had mined and re-powered the ship. Soon, they will continue their journey, but for now, they needed to rest.

A/N: And that's the end of the huge chapter 8! I know this story took some time, as juggling schoolwork and Fic writing is not easy. I managed to complete this story and I am please to announce that I am in the works of a possible horror story…regarding a horrible fate that will befall Townsville. I am currently reading other fics to make sure I don't take too much of their respective authors' ideas. Chapter 9: "The Beta Wormhole." Will be posted soon. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	9. The Beta Wormhole

To Boldly Go Where No Puff Has Gone Before

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls and their related content, as they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon network. I also do not own anything that is related to the Star trek Universe, which are created by Paramount Pictures. However I do own the idea for the design of the Starship, the USS _Dynamo_, and several made up alien races scattered throughout the galaxy. Everything else, like the galaxy quadrants, warp drives…etc belong to startrek.

A/N:This is a slightly similar Powerpuff Girls version of the "Startrek Voyager" series. There is bound to be some violence, so this will be rated "R" in later chapters for graphic scenes and language. The story is almost complete, only a couple chapters left.

Chapter 9: The Beta Wormhole

The _Dynamo_ dropped out of warp during an approach to a confirmed friendly and occupied trading station. During their last adventure, they made sure that their source of supplies was a reliable source. On the bridge, Brick guided the ship towards the station as Blossom hailed the station's commanding officer to request permission to dock. The screen turned on to reveal the face of a Palaxian officer. He was surprised to see ship of such unknown characteristics with 6 members of a species he had never seen before. He also was surprised to see a fellow friend and kinsman onboard that ship. "Dranico, what had happened to your ship?" He asked.

Dranico smiled a bit and spoke to his old friend. "Well, old Markinok. It's good to see you again. These are my friends that I met. They are not from this quadrant after being stranded here by a wormhole." He took a short breath and continued, "my ship was left useless by a pirate raid and they came to my aid. Ever since, I stayed aboard to guide them back to their home world. Besides, I want to go explore the quadrant they live in." On the screen Markinok smiled and showed his gratefulness to the kids for coming to the aid of his old friend. "Well, by all means, please dock and make yourselves at home onboard _Betak Prime_."

Brick nodded and said thanks when Blossom closed the channel. Brick then guided the ship to the designated port. He made some final adjustments as the docking clamps from the station attached themselves to the _Dynamo_. The ship came to a stop and Brick deactivated the engines and engaged the pressurization as the docking tube connected the hatch. The computer screen lit up in green and Brick swerved around in his chair and said, "Let's go shopping."

After the crew had gathered enough fuel and some fresh food, they stopped at the local tavern. While there, Brick overheard a conversion between two elderly looking aliens. "Strange…their conversation sounds very interesting…" Brick whispered to his companions. Dranico looked at them and replied, "They are Makaxian, a somewhat friendly race that shares this system with my people." Blossom opened her mouth and said, "Is Palaxia located here?" Dranico smiled and said it was nearby, and he said that Makaxia was just next to Palaxia. "Anyway, they are known to be quite intelligent in the things they do."

Brick listened closely and noticed that the Makaxians were talking about something that could be very useful to them. "Excuse me, but I can't help but overhear what you were discussing. You see, me and my crew are on a long journey home and we're very interested in this 'wormhole' you're talking about." One of the Makaxians looked at Brick and then looked at the rest of the crew. He then inquired, "And, why would you need to know about the Beta wormhole?"

The crew explained about the incident with the wormhole that stranded them here. As they talked, the Makaxians nodded with interest and concern. "Oh my. Well…the Beta wormhole is a very strange wormhole. No one has actually been reported to have survived the journey through it." The plump Makaxian spoke. "Its also believed in rumors that it can be manipulated in some way to change the destination, allowing whomever using it to go anywhere they wished." The other Makaxian added. "Me and my colleague here were debating whether this wormhole is actually fact or a myth." The plump Makaxian spoke a moment later. "We'll be willing to let you know everything that has been said about it to aid your cause, on condition that when you do set out to find this wormhole, that you send back evidence of it's true existence and usage." Blossom smiled and replied with, "Trading rumors for facts…" "Exactly!" The Makaxians said in unison.

Hours later, Brick and his crew waited outside their hatch. The Makaxian elders had rounded up a crowd to see them off on the quest to find the wormhole. "Good luck on your journey! We hope you find what you seek at the wormhole. Do be careful and let us know what you find!" The elder Makaxians said as the rest of the crowd cheered and said goodbye as the crew boarded the _Dynamo_. "Dranico, enjoy the trip to Earth, if you plan to join them through the wormhole." Markinok spoke with good spirits to his friend. "May we see each other again in the near future Markinok!" Dranico said as he closed the hatch.

The _Dynamo_ set a new course and jumped to warp. As Brick entered the autopilot sequence, he called for a crew meeting in the conference room. As they took their seats, Brick entered the files that they had received from the elders. Brick began displaying some of the leads to the wormhole's location. "From what we see here…this appears to be some place a wormhole might be." Brick said as he showed a projection of a map of the system it was located on. "But on the sensors…" Boomer said as he showed a current image of that particular location. The strange anomalies that would say a wormhole was present were not even there at all, not even a trace. "That's strange…according to what they have found…this is most recent, only a couple days old from today." Brick said as he inspected the image.

Blossom thought for a bit and said, "Maybe it's an opening and closing wormhole. That could explain why the rumors say it appears and disappears in such an eerie way." "Well…if it turns out to be really all just an rumor or hoax…we can't use it…" Bubbles said in a disappointed tone. "Don't worry, I bet there must be something special we can use there…I know it." Brick said to reassure his friend. Butch noticed something from his companions' theories and said, "The rumors state that vessels which have entered were never seen again. It's starting to seem a lot like the Bermuda Triangle on Earth." Brick scoffed and said, "Well…the Bermuda Triangle would seem really mysterious on Earth, as it really isn't confirmed as a wormhole. This thing here is a wormhole, but for some reason, they say no ship has ever been able to navigate their way back…you know…this is really starting to sound like our case."

Dranico listened with interest and turned to Butch. "Please, tell me about this…Bermuda Triangle on your home world." As Butch explained the myths of the triangle to Dranico, Blossom talked with the others over the similarity of the wormhole that stranded them here. "As from the research gathered here, ordinary wormholes would allow communication and a way to predict where we going. And those who travel through them deal with them with gentle passages. But these wormholes, as I'm starting to suspect there are more than one, aren't ordinary wormholes." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Duh! They already very obvious that they aren't ordinary."

Brick thought for a moment and said, "Well, these wormholes, theoretically are like super wormholes I assume. They have the power to send you somewhere really far away, possibly damaging you along the way, and maybe leaving you crippled at the end of the tunnel or worse." "Thus explains why no one made it back, I'm positive we endured the same thing in the Sol system." Blossom added to the discussion. "Then how do we confirm the rumors that this wormhole can be manipulated to change the destination?" Bubbles asked. Brick just shook his head and said, "We don't know for sure…but as of right now, these are the leads we got…maybe upon further investigation, we might figure out what this is."

Meanwhile, some hundred light years away, in a field of debris and asteroids, a strange vortex was present. It was a giant violet colored vortex swirling in that part of the galaxy. Without a doubt, that was the Beta wormhole. Its majestic grandeur glowed with magnificent power, as it's incredible vacuum sucked pieces of destroyed vessels into the mouth of the wormhole when they drifted into range. Just at this time, a large piece of a destroyed vessel happened to be sucked into the wormhole. As it went through, being torn to pieces inside the passage, a smaller vortex opened twenty light years away from the Beta wormhole. Minutes later a vessel that looked like it has a biological hull, was thrown out of the newly formed wormhole. Several more ships of its class were also shot out of the new wormhole and they appeared to have been caught by surprise.

The lead ship was the first to regain control of their surroundings. It sent some kind of eerie signal to the other ships and they got into formation. They then connected all of their ships and released some sort of wave. Back where the _Dynamo_ was, sensors picked up the wave heading towards them. Boomer was engaged in a discussion with his companions that he did not see the readouts from the sensors. The wave just passed them by and the crew did not notice anything. Brick however, was feeling uneasy. "_Why do I get this feeling something bad is about to happen?_"

Minutes later, those ships detected the nearest source of energy, the _Dynamo_. Inside the lead ship, an insectoid looking alien that appeared to be connected to the vessel spoke in its alien tongue. "_The strange anomaly that just appeared almost killed us. We must find food! We must find energy to start a new colony here! We must ensure the survival of the Hive! Onward my brothers and sisters! To that unsuspecting source of energy!"_ After the alien spoke, the ship seemed to growl with acknowledgement as it became apparent that the vessels were also living entities. In a moment, the ships jumped into a biological form of faster-than-light travel, headed straight for the _Dynamo._

The _Dynamo_ stopped its engines automatically as assigned by the defensive programs Butch had installed. It's own sensors had detected several vessels on an intercept course and reacted on its programmed judgment. It rang the siren, with the speakers in the ship going, "Incoming vessels on intercept course, possibility of an hostile attack, 80 percent!" The _Dynamo_ however wasn't fully programmed to fend of the attackers by itself. Brick heard the alarm and got up with the others and headed for the bridge. "Battle stations!" Brick yelled as he got in his seat. "Who's going to attack us?" He yelled as he waited for Bubbles and Boomer to reply. "We don't know! It's not even on the known species list in this quadrant." "Enough yapping, tell me where the nearest ship is! I want to blow them to hell!" Buttercup said as she powered up the weapons. "Wait…I'm tuning the sensors to give you a lock-on on the lead ship…wait…something wrong…we can't target it!"

The _Dynamo_ rocked as the biological ships opened fire with their strange energy beams. The weapons appeared biological and yet the damage felt like it was an energy blast from some mechanical weapon. Buttercup tried to fire manually, and launched a torpedo at the nearest ship off their port bow. The ship took the blow directly and it appeared to be doing serious damage as large chunks of flesh and tissue membrane were scattered all over that area of space. "It's like squishing a bug…" Boomer said as he inspected the damage. Even more shocking, the ship looked like a bleeding carcass with that part of it blown apart by the torpedo. For a brief moment, they could swear they heard insect like screeching coming from all the ships. The gruesome wound on the damaged vessel then began to heal rapidly, as the other ships opened fire.

"_They will pay for harming our brothers and sisters! Send over the boarding party, we'll have their crew as our meals!"_ One of the vessel's commanders said as he transmitted the message through insect like screeching to the other ships. They then simultaneously fired their weapons on a particular area of the _Dynamo_ and took down their shields. They fired once more and breached the hull. With that, some of the vessels began to open up the "hatches" on their ships and the boarding team flew on their insectoid wings into the breached opening of the _dynamo_.

"They taken down our shields and have breached the hull!" Butch said as he inspected the damage. "Lock down those…" He did not finish when suddenly more of those aliens suddenly materialized in the Bridge. They attacked the kids and grabbed hold of them. Brick managed to fight the giant bug like creature off him and with a blast from his eye beams the creature's head was blown to pieces, splattering its greenish blood all over the navigating console. Buttercup also managed to overpower her assailant, as she punched holes into the alien's chest. However, some of the others were having some trouble. With a loud deafening screech coming from the lead assailing alien, the defenders covered their ears in pain. Seconds later, the surviving aliens dematerialized as they were transported back onto their ships, carrying their weakened prey with them.

The ships retreated out of range as they carried their prey and some of the energy gathered from the _Dynamo_'s energy cells. Inside one of the ships, Blossom woke up dazed in a strange insectoid prisoner cell. She had several cuts on her arm from her struggle with her assailant. She looked around to see that the walls were somewhat see-through. She noticed that only Bubbles and Butch was beside her. Across the hall from her, she saw Dranico lying unconscious in that cell. She just buried her head in her arms as the strange aliens carried them away to an unknown location.

Back in the _Dynamo_, Brick struggled to get to his feet after the savage attack by an unknown race. He looked around. He then remembered what had happened at the last minute and the aliens escaped with Butch and some of the others. He only saw that Boomer and Buttercup remained with him as they had defeated their attackers. Brick trudged over to look over Buttercup. She was bleeding massively from her abdomen and was in a lot of pain. "Hang on BC!" He said as he carried her quickly to Sickbay. Boomer got up and limped after his brother. "I dunno about the others that were captured, but Buttercup looks in more serious condition."

It was a good thing that sickbay was undamaged during the attack and Buttercup was doing better. Brick sat down next to his girlfriend's sister and held her hand. "Don't worry, we'll get your sisters and Butch back." Buttercup let out some tears as she said that she thought she was going to die. "Thank you Brick…you have always been like a big brother to me, even though you're my sister's boyfriend." Brick smiled and just brushed his hand over her face. "Of course, the Rowdyruffs treat the girls not just as their mates, but also of somewhat of a sibling. We're all made out of chemical X, so we technically can be brothers and sisters." "Chemical Brothers! Get it? Blood-brothers? Chemical-Brothers!" Buttercup said with a smile. "Yea, well you rest up. You need the strength to fight off the enemies as we make a rescue attempt. Boomer, let's try and get those systems up and running, we going after them!" Boomer nodded to his brother's command and was eager to kick some bug ass. They worked together to repair most of the ships systems while monitoring the fleeing ships' progress. They didn't want to lose track of them.

An hour had passed and Brick and Boomer had gotten into their environmental suits. They didn't want to risk getting beaten if another boarding party was to come aboard during their pursuit. They had repaired the defensive weapons and shields as well as the propulsion. With that, they jumped to warp and chased after the alien ships. As they got closer, Boomer said something about where the enemy ships were disappearing into. "Some kind of weird nebula…I don't know what's in it…are you sure you want to enter? We could cut them off on the other side." "No Boomer, we'll take forever to get to the other side, and we're not so sure they are even coming out…we're going in!" By that time, Buttercup had recovered enough and had put on her suit. She sat down and waited as the _Dynamo_ sliced through the nebula, in hot pursuit of those ships.

As the _Dynamo_ made its way through the nebula, they suddenly came under heavy fire from the same energy weapons the ships had used. But however, they seemed to be a bit stronger, as if they were fired from some kind of orbital defense grid. "Their home world?" Brick wondered as he tried to steer the ship into evasive maneuvers. The rescue team was shocked at the sight as the obscure scene before them suddenly cleared and they saw that it was not an orbital gun, but a strange planet that seemed to be completely made out of biological entities. The energy weapons were fired from the planet's strange surface. Unfortunately, the _Dynamo_ was hit by a blast directly and Brick lost control as the ship continues to fly in a collision course with the planet. "We're going to crash!" Buttercup screamed. "I can't take us out!" Brick yelled as he pulled hard on the controls. "Hang on!" Boomer said as the team covered their eyes. Brick was thrown off his seat and thrown back as the ship crashed on the biological surface of the planet. Boomer and Buttercup were also thrown back,and they recievedonly a fewlight injuries thanks to the protection of their suits' energy shielding.

Remarkably, the damage of the _Dynamo_ on the surface was not even serious at all. Since the entire planet was flesh and biological, the ship was not damaged so seriously as it was somewhat bounced onto the surface. It appeared that after a few hours of repairs, the _Dynamo_ would be able to take off. However, they might not survive if they don't put their guard up. The rescue team may have been unharmed thanks to their suits, but they are unconscious. Already, the planet's ground forces have begun their advance to the crash site.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 9, with an exciting cliffhanger. Will the rescue team wake up in time to put up a fight and rescue their siblings? Stay tuned for Chapter 10, "Wormhole's inconvenience". For those of you who wondered how exactly does the Beta wormhole works, here it is. It is a super wormhole. You can also call it the mother of all wormholes. It has strange properties. When something of considerable size travels through its' main gate, it spawns mini wormholes of different entrances and exits somewhere in the galaxy. That explains how the kids ended up stranded in the Delta Quadrant, and how this strange and violent insectoid species ended up here to be a pest. Stay tuned to see if the kids will find a way to defeat the insects and find a way to use the worm hole to get home.


	10. Wormhole's Inconvenience

To Boldly Go Where No Puff Has Gone Before

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls and their related content, as they belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon network. I also do not own anything that is related to the Star trek Universe, which are created by Paramount Pictures. However I do own the idea for the design of the Starship, the USS _Dynamo_, and several made up alien races scattered throughout the galaxy. Everything else, like the galaxy quadrants, warp drives…etc belong to startrek.

A/N:This is a slightly similar Powerpuff Girls version of the "Startrek Voyager" series. There is bound to be some violence, so this will be rated "R" in later chapters for graphic scenes and language. And now on with the story! This is the Finale of this story.

Chapter 10: Wormhole's inconvenience 

Brick was the first to come to as he picked himself up from when he had fallen after the ship impacted the surface. He checked the consoles through the visor of helmet and noticed that repairs were already under way. He was also surprised to see that the ship's condition was also in relatively good shape. "We crashed on a planet, and it seems we only got a couple cuts and scrapes!" He yelled to himself as he checked his motion sensor in his helmet's heads-up display. The sensor was a radar field filled with a few dozen red dots converging on the area, while 2 yellow dots were in close proximity to him. He noticed they were Buttercup and Boomer. He went over and shook them awake.

Blossom was chained and locked in a cell somewhere on the planet. She woke up after a brief nightmare. She wasn't able to gain very much rest in such conditions. She could not even tell how she fell asleep in the first place. She then remembered what had happened. She and the others were moved while they were still in their cells as they felt their surroundings began to morph. They could not tell what happened at the time, but later it became apparent that the alien ships had merged to form a biological planet that works somewhat like an insectoid hive. Blossom looked outside the cell doors to see dozens of those insect creatures moving around, doing their duties. "_They're like ants…almost…wonder if I can do anything about it…wait…if the whole structure around us is also biological…then fighting now will raise the alarm too quickly…probably kill us while we're still chained here…I wonder…gotta think up a plan to free myself and the others quickly._"

Brick managed to wake Buttercup and Boomer up just in time to see a few of the insectoid creatures have broken into the Bridge. They were just pouring in one by one through one of the small hull breeches made during the crash. Brick powered up his eyebeams and amplified it as he shot through the visors. Efficiently, the first insectoid warrior was killed when the eye beams scorched a baseball-sized hole in his chest. Greenish blood squirted everywhere as it clutched its wound as it died. The linked pain they felt from their deceased comrade momentarily stunned the others. "Boomer…I think they're connected through a central hive mind or something…weaken one badly, it might give us the advantage to stop the others!" Brick said as he power punched a stunned insectoid warrior. "_You will not defeat the Bizinti!" _One of the aliens spoke as he shook off the stunning pain. He was then stunned again when the warrior that Brick fought was killed. "Our translators much have finally caught up…let's kick their ass!" Buttercup said as she dashed at super speed to punch a huge hole in the next 4 warriors that entered the Bridge.

Boomer saw a huge battalion of the Bizinti warriors marching towards the _Dynamo_ through the main view screen. "Whoa…gotta even the odds." He said as he ran over to tactical. He worked the console and recalled what Butch had said about making quick repairs on damaged systems. He opened the panel and began to fix the wiring and circuitry. Just then a Bizinti warrior tried to attack by pouncing at Boomer. Without looking backwards, Boomer swung his right arm around and the fist of his suit collided with the warrior's skull. The insectoid exoskeleton cracked immediately from the force and the warrior's brains were splattered all over the area Boomer was. "Ugh…I need to wash this off later…" He said as he continued to work the systems. "Thanks Bro!" He said after Brick had complemented him on the sweet disposal of the warrior he had killed.

Bubbles opened her eyes groggily as she looked around. The prison cell was like a strange green colored cocoon. Or at least, the walls looked like dried goo, or like a hardened honeycomb. She also noticed that she was chained to the walls. The bonds were made from some organic substance, but it didn't feel disgusting. "_Maybe because its dry…_" She thought. She then shuddered when she imagined how it might feel if it was just applied, being all slimy and gooey. Bubbles would normally shriek and whimper at such a predicament of being captured and placed in a bug type environment. After all, insects are her greatest fear. But now she has developed a stronger sense of courage as she eventually told herself that any bug would not be able to scare her as she can easily kick their ass. She looked to the right wall and noticed the walls are slightly transparent and she could see Blossom looking around in her cell, chained as well. Blossom's gaze turned towards her and Blossom called out.

"Are you alright Bubbles!" Blossom said as she noticed that Bubbles was in the cell next to hers. "Yea, I'm fine! Where's Boomie?" "I dunno! I don't think he was captured with us!" "Girls! Is that you? Where are we!" Butch's voice was heard from across the hall. Blossom turned her head to the front to see Butch chained in a transparent cell across from her. He was looking somewhat bloody with gashes here and there. "You're in bad shape!" Blossom cried as she saw just how bad looking he was. "I'm fine…I think! Damn Bastards, I'll rip their vertebrae's out!" Just then the entire hive screeched with pain as the prisoners felt the entire region shake. Blossom's bonds opened up willingly and she jumped off it. The next instant, the bonds tried to close back up. She picked up a bone that was in the cell with her and jammed it into the slot. The bonds sealed itself against the bone and Blossom laid down. "At least I'm free to move my body…now…what was that anyways?" The other prisoners just looked at her and said that they didn't know.

"Woohoo! Direct hit! And wow…look at that bloody hole in the planet's surface…it looks like an overgrown bullet wound!" Boomer said after he fired a torpedo. He had restored the torpedo firing systems and quickly blew up a large group of Bizinti outside. Green blood like matter began to gush out from the crater he had made. The entire planet was taking serious damage from it. "It's like a major wound…if we shoot the planet surface over and over…we might be able to destroy this group of Bizinti more easily!" "That might kill off our friends before we get to them!" Brick said as he ripped the head off of a Bizinti warrior.

Brick then thought of an idea and went over to the engineering systems to see that the force field array was still online. "Sealing off decks 4-7, cutting off access route into the ship, erecting primary shields around the ship!" Meanwhile, outside a Bizinti warrior used his wings to dive for the hole in the hull he was going to enter. He wanted to skip the crowd of his comrades going in on foot. As he dived, the _Dynamo_'s shields came on. As the shields' came into place, it happened to appear just where the Bizinti warrior was diving. The extremely powerful shielding system tore the Bizinti into pieces, his body exploding like a rocket in the sky, spraying his guts all over the comrades that were on the hull. The other Bizinti then began to disintegrate as they madly touched the shields every once in a while.

The heroes killed off the last intruder inside the ship and took a minute to rest and reassess the surroundings. The shields was holding well as the shields were at 50 percent power and the Bizinti's concentrated attacks could only make the shielding go down by 1 percent, and then it would restore that percent. The Bizinti were ultimately draining their resources and forces while the _Dynamo_ was holding out very well. Brick operated the scan and detected the others being held somewhere on the planet's surface. "This planet itself is not that big, we can transport ourselves in and out without trouble!" Brick said as he checked his readings. "Let's grab a couple rifles we have in the armory and transport ourselves to their holding cells." Boomer said as he tuned the transporter machinery to do remote transport locks. "Alright, energy rifles would give us enough distance from them while we work." Buttercup said as she flew towards the armory. She came back a moment later, with 3 plasma pistols, and 3 energy rifles. The kids have picked up these firearms from their adventure aboard the super weapon orbital space station.

Blossom watched as the guards around her began to run like crazy towards a particular location. "What is going on?" She then shrieked when the nearest guard suddenly had its head blown to pieces, splattering its greenish brains all over the corridor. More orange energy beams suddenly shot out from the left side of the corridor as Blossom heard more of the guards being killed off. She then noticed the familiar sight of a Powerpuff eyebeam shooting pass her cell. "They're here!" "Who!" Bubbles asked as she looked towards Blossom's cell. "We, of course!" Came the answer as the rescue team charged into view. Buttercup flew to a strange panel on the wall. It looked like a biological version of a computer security panel. She didn't really give a care as she shot it with her eyebeams. The goo chains around the prisoners suddenly released as the cell doors slid open.

Bubbles flew into Boomer's arms as he shot like crazy with his rifle at all the approaching Bizinti. He hugged her briefly and gave her his plasma pistol. Buttercup helped Butch out and carried him on her back, as he was very weak. "His condition is getting worse! We have to get him back to sickbay!" She said as she became very concerned for Butch. "We're not leaving until we get Dranico!" Brick said as he checked to make sure Blossom was ok. "In here! My legs, they're broken!" Dranico cried out from the cell down the hall. Boomer rushed into the cell and carried Dranico out and at the same time, he worked the controls on the remote transport lock mechanism. "Hang on guys, we'll be back aboard in an instant!" In the next instant, the united crew dematerialized from the holding cells inside the hive catacombs and rematerialized in the _Dynamo'_s transporter room. Buttercup and Boomer rushed the injured to sickbay while Brick, Blossom and Bubbles returned to the bridge to get the ship off the surface.

The ship had regained propulsion and all weapons. The shielding was down to 46 percent after all that that time. Without any delay, Brick engaged the take off sequences and fired the thrusters. The thrusters scorched the Bizinti that was unfortunate enough to be standing behind the ship as it slowly rose from the ground. As Brick guided the ship, Bubbles scanned around the surface. "The planet…it's completely organic!" "Yea, we figured that out already!" Boomer and Buttercup flew in and manned their stations, after Brick had commented on the planet being organic. Buttercup took aim with the torpedoes at the hole that Boomer had made. "All torpedoes are locked, Brick…" She said as she trained the manual controls to maintain the target over the giant crater.

Brick pulled the ship into a high enough altitude and gave the command to fire. Buttercup depressed the firing controls and ten torpedoes were launched at the huge hole. The Bizinti planet began to rupture all over as the torpedoes done their work inside the planet core, killing the main hive mind in that colony planet. The _Dynamo_ then turned around as quickly as possible and jumped to warp, to escape the explosion as the planet's explosion enveloped the nebula.

Some minutes later and the _Dynamo_ stopped somewhere to fully finish its repairs. The crewmembers that were admitted into sickbay turned out to be fine and would fully recover in the next day. Just then, Brick was in the astrometrics station scanning the region. He was looking for the source of the Bizinti, as he had noticed that they weren't really from this quadrant. On the map, he noticed that something new had appeared in view that the Nebula was blocking. "What's this? It looks like a vortex type anomaly…holy shit…that's the wormhole!" It was in the massive nebula that they had fled from the entire time! The planet's destruction had eliminated the massive nebula in the region, revealing the wormhole for everyone to see.

The next day, the ship was at top condition to continue its journey and Brick set a course for the wormhole. The ship jumped to warp and the crew went to conference room to discuss what they would do once they got into range. "Let's try and stay at a good distance and do a long range scan…perhaps we need to do some kind of…" Blossom suggested as suddenly the computer's voice interrupted her with the warning of the proximity of the wormhole's power. "It reaches out to here? Wow! Computer, disable warp drive at my command!" Brick said. The ship dropped out of warp as it did an auto shut down of the engine core. "Can't waste precious seconds getting to the controls to stop the ship, we might get into a very strong pull and its too late."

The _Dynamo_ hovered on the outer area of the wormhole. The crew watched in absolute horror and amazement as they noticed all the dead and destroyed ships that had tried to travel through. "It's the mother of all wormholes…apparently it had torn all those ships to bits!" Butch said as he watched the sight. "But…those ships…they are at least a few centuries old…our hull might be different!" Bubbles objected. "It's mainly Earth technology! We are far less advanced then those unfortunate guys out there!" Buttercup snapped sternly at her sister. The others began arguing on what they could do to make themselves strong enough to enter the wormhole. The argument was getting quite heated when Brick suddenly spoke up. "Enough! There is one way…multiphasic shielding." Dranico opened his mouth when he heard that. "But that is very hard to acquire with your ship's system…in fact, such an shielding system is very rare and hard to come by!"

Brick had thought of an idea already and knew it would work. "Everyone, follow me to engineering." He went over the plans with everyone and they then nodded. "It might work…but…" Blossom said. "But what? It will work, sweetie! I know it will! I will not turn away from a solution that can surely bring us out of this damned place and back home!" "But how are we going to maintain those shielding projections?" Butch asked as he studied his older brother's plans. "There is one way…it's risky…but it's the only way." "What is it?" Boomer asked. Brick tapped the console in engineering and showed a method to help maintain the multiphasic shielding to the _Dynamo_ to maintain and stabilize the shields. Blossom looked at the solution and stammered. "That's…that's suicide!"

There was no way they could change Brick's decision. He was determined to make it happen. His plan to maintain the projectors were to fly outside the ship and follow it as it approached the wormhole, while carrying the equipment. At the instant the ship was about to enter the wormhole, the volunteers would fly into the ship and ride the wave. The scans had shown that the initial area around the mouth of the wormhole is rough enough to completely destroy the multiphasic shielding before going through the mouth. If they were outside to stabilize, by the time they got to the mouth, the multiphasic shielding would last enough to ride out the wave. The boys volunteered and grabbed each of the projector devices as they strapped on their suits. The girls and Dranico were to stay aboard and maintain the systems. The girls kissed their boyfriends as they stood by the airlock. "We'll be ok…" Brick said as his brothers depressurized the airlock and went outside.

The boys got into position around the _Dynamo_ and aimed their device at the ship. "We're ready to begin…engage the shielding, Blossom!" Brick spoke into the radio as suddenly a green beam was released from each of the devices. A large glow covered the ship and the boys as they increased speed towards the wormhole. As Brick entered the threshold of the wormhole's pull with the _Dynamo_, he could fell the sheer power of the wormhole trying to tear his suit to pieces. The shields on his suit, boosted by the multiphasic shielding of the _Dynamo_ held on. "So far so good…change the trajectory, Blossom, 35-26." He said as he made the appropriate direction change to make sure they run into the weakest part of the wormhole's pull.

"We are doing ok! Regular shields are at standby, multiphasic shielding is at 200 percent and dropping slowly!" Buttercup said as she manned the engineering station. Dranico sat in the communication's controls as Bubbles continued to monitor the wormhole's situation. Suddenly the ship rocked violently and Buttercup reported the multiphasic shielding was fluctuating at 150 to 170 percent. "Boys! Are you alright!" Blossom asked with concern. "Yea, keep going! The sooner we enter, the better!"

Boomer saw his own shielding went down to 50 percent after he felt the brunt of the wormhole's strength. He struggled to hold on as he improved his flying speed along with the others. Butch was also having similar trouble as he flew under the ship, maintaining shield stability for the hull on the bottom of the ship. "A little closer!" Brick yelled into the comm. as he flew a little faster and his shielding flickered as it took more damage. "You'll be killed! Slow down!" The others yelled at him. "I'll be fine!" As he continued to push on.

The ship was now rocking very violently as Buttercup saw in horror as the shields began to reach 90 percent and dropping. "Hang on guys! Boomer, Butch! Engage the second phase of the plan now!" Brick commanded as he pressed a button on the device. His brothers followed suit and the device went into full blast, tripling the current shielding percentage. "Saving the final bit for the last journey!" He said as the ship drew to the very point of no return. "When the light on your console hits green, we'll come in!" Brick yelled into the comm. to instruct Buttercup. "It's green!" She yelled back when she noticed that the shielding is now at a 350 percent, with a green light saying shields are maintained for wormhole flight. With that, the boys flew towards the ship, using the parts they carried with them and attached the devices to the outer hull of the ship and flew for the nearest airlock.

Brick and Boomer flew into their airlock and sealed the hatch as soon as they got to the controls. The _Dynamo_ lurched forward into the vortex when Butch was still flying for his airlock. He felt the pain of the vortex's pull as he was also pulled along. "_That's it…I'm going to die!_" He thought. He opened his eyes an second later and noticed that during the sudden pull, he had been propelled straight into the airlock. Sparks and conduits exploded in a hail of sparks as he used all his strength to reach the controls and seal off the airlock. When it sealed and pressurized, the force was not as unbearable as it was outside. Butch then passed out from exhaustion.

The _Dynamo_ entered the wormhole and the instant it did, the devices attached on its hull released phase 3 of Brick's plan. The devices released an energy pulse that matched the wormhole's energy signature…effectively shutting it down for good so others would not have to suffer at its massive and dangerous power. It also changed the wormhole's trajectory one last time to send them back to the Alpha Quadrant. Not only that, but the energy pulse has the ability to store all the information gathered and it's range would allow even the elders aboard _Betak Prime_ trading station to pick up the information they sought. Brick had out done his own mind's ability, coming up with a brilliant plan that would even complete his end of the bargain for the elders.

The _Dynamo_ was hurled through the wormhole as it collapsed its tunnel in the ship's wake. The _Dynamo_'s shields began to diminish rapidly as they traveled about half way through the wormhole. "Multiphasic shielding integrity at 100 percent and dropping!" Buttercup reported just as the Rowdyruff boys made it back to the bridge. Dranico got off his seat, gave it back to Blossom as she also vacated the main helm controls for Brick to man. She was overjoyed to see him ok. "We're almost through! Hold on!" Brick said as he took control. "Shielding at 60 percent!" Butch said as he relieved Buttercup of the engineering station. "Hold on…" Brick said. "40 percent! 30 percent!" "Hang on! We'll make it!" Brick said again as the view screen in front of him showed the end of the tunnel. "15 percent, multiphasic shielding failing!" Butch said as the ship was about to exit the wormhole. Suddenly the shields failed and sparks exploded on all of the consoles. Remarkably though, the _Dynamo_ made it through on the other side, and it's normal shielding came on just in time to prevent any other forms of damage as the ship came to a stop.

"Warning…multiphasic shielding offline, hull integrity at 60 percent. Weapons offline. Warning…multiphasic shielding offline, hull integrity at 60 percent…" The computer wailed as the ship drifted through a system in the Alpha quadrant. Brick was the first to come to and he looked around. He checked for the astrometrics system and noticed that the ship was once again in the Alpha Quadrant, some 4 light-years away from Earth. "Yes!" Brick screamed in relief as he sat back in his chair, taking a much needed breath. He checked the others and was glad they were also okay. In a matter of hours, the ship would be repaired to travel condition and be able to complete the last and most easy leg of their journey.

It had been five months since the disappearance of the kids. The professor had kept their absence a secret very well until now. Mojo Jojo found out eventually at the end of the long five months and unleashed a super Robo-Jojo to take over the world in their absence. He had just deployed his weapon from his observatory when he saw something glimmer in the sky. He ignored it a moment later and began to rain destruction on Townsville. He laughed in maniacal laughter as he went around, crushing the national guard and marines stationed around to combat him.

In orbit, the _Dynamo_ prepared to make their entry into the Earth's atmosphere. "Wow…your planet is more beautiful than I imagined…" Dranico said as he watched the kids prepare for a landing. "Yes, but with crazy lunatics as villains, this world can sometimes be threatened to destruction." Butch commented as he told Boomer to magnify the view screen of the surface of Earth, where Townsville is located. Indeed, Mojo's contraption can be seen causing havoc on the planet. "We're heroes on our world mainly, and the villains are left unchecked during our absence I bet!" Blossom said. "Well, let's teach old mojo a lesson with our new toys!" Buttercup said as she pointed to her Tactical Station. The others just grinned and laughed in a sinister way. Dranico however sat by and did not understood what was so funny.

Mojo suddenly heard the sound of something loud entering the sky from behind him. He swiveled around in his robo-jojo to see a large flying vessel flying straight for him, firing huge energy weapons at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THA…" Mojo screamed at the top of his lungs while the _Dynamo_'s phasers and torpedoes collided with the outer hull of his robo-jojo. He was forced to auto eject and he was thrown far away from his location by the explosion of the torpedoes. His trajectory was also an interesting one, as he fell straight into Townsville jail. While the robo-jojo was in flaming ruins, the _Dynamo_ put out its landing gear and landed in the middle of Townsville park. The airlocks opened and the heroes flew out victorious and finally home after 5 long months.

There was a great homecoming party for the kids and a greeting ceremony for Dranico, who became the first Palaxian ambassador to Earth. During the party, as the Professor and the kids discussed their adventures, the Professor could not contain his joy as his precious loved ones were finally home, safe in one piece. They spent the rest of the night, enjoying the good food and lively music. The _Dynamo_ now sits in the Utonium hangar, ready to be analyzed first thing tomorrow morning. Maybe later, it will be used again for another expedition, but now they rather have it sit at home.

A/N: And that was the lovely and exciting ending of this story. Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I must return to other matters. Please review and I hope you have a nice day!

**This had been a James Tseng production. Directed by James Tseng, produced by James Tseng, Written by James Tseng, reviewed and ideas submitted by Hairy Gregory and Kezzer, and special thanks to the creators of Star Trek Voyager for giving the main plot of this story. Thank you…**


End file.
